ahora mi vida eres tu
by lilycullenswan
Summary: mi nombre es Edward Cullen soy un medico pediatra exitoso en su carrera y con las mujeres con 27 años y soltero hasta que una castaña extranjera conquisto mi corazon sin darme cuenta. mal summary EDWARD/BELLA
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 antes de ti **

Soy Edward Cullen un eminente pediatra radicado en Londres mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen tengo 2 hermanos Alice y Emment. Mi vida desde pequeño fue un poco complicada vivir con mis padres era un problema no problema en si pero toda la prensa detrás de ti y siendo un niño es un poco frustrante. Soy el mayor de los 3 hermanos siempre fui amante de tocar el piano pero siempre quise seguir los pasos de mi padre un doctor con especialidad de oncología era muy importante para mi ser el hijo de Carlisle Cullen no solo por el apellido que cuando lo nombrabas todos decían que si una simple llamada y todo arreglado si no que lo mas importante es que era un excelente padre me gustaba pasar tiempo con el pero bueno basta de niñerías.

Me conscentraba en mi trabajo amaba estar con los niños y desde pequño supe lo que quería mi vida amorosa no era muy buena que digamos tuve una sola novia desde el bachillerato hasta principios de la universidad Tanya era su nombre pero me partió el corazón en la fiesta de 3 año de la universidad cuando la encontré follando con mi mejor amigo James desde ese dia jure no volverme enamorar ya que todas las mujeres eran falsas solo querían una cosa tu dinero nada mas Tanya me rompió el corazón y luego vino pidiendo perdón cuando James ya no quizo nada con ella mas que un revolcon de una sola noche cosa que no le perdone y la aleje de mi vida eso fue alrededor de 9 años y hasta el momento he cumplido mi palabra solo han pasado por aquí mujer de una noche nunca una relación seria yo podía ser uno con mi familia y cuando ejercía mi profesión pero otro completamente con las mujeres con ellas era fribolo manejador imponente todo me nos cariñoso afectivo y cuidadoso.

Hoy dia lunes 7 de enero llegaban unos doctores de intercambio para un congreso que se llevaría acabo el dia miércoles y terminaba el dia domingo era un poco largo pero todos queríamos saber las tecnincas aplicadas del otro lado del mundo igual que ellos de nosotros. el hospital tenia unas plazas libres que ocuparía las mejores personas que vinieran al congresos que se suponía eran de los mejores en la materia el congreso se llevaría acabo en un hotel que estaba junto a la playa el lugar era hermoso yo había ido con mi familia en plan de vacaciones familiares hace años.

-doctor Cullen por favor presentarse a la sala de urgencias pediátrica urgentemente- Sali de mis recuerdos y de mi consultorio corriendo para la sala pediátrica a ver que sucedia me gustaba el ritmo de mi vida mi trabajo y familia eran todo para mi.

-que pasa le pregunte a la enfermera- ella me señalo y vi a mi hermana llorando desconsoladamente con Alyson la hija de 3 años de Alice y Jasper.

-que paso Ali- le dije quitando a mi sobrina y aijada para verle los signos vitales le costaba respirar jale una camilla

- una enfermera por favor a emergencias- pedi llevándome a la niña en la camilla le puse respiración artificial inmediatamente y sus signos comensaron hacer mas estable solo era un ataque mas de asma que la pequeña Alyson siempre presento y que hoy era muestra de eso.

-como paso esto Alice si Alyson tiene su espray como fue que paso un alergia algo- le pregunte preocupado llegando donde ella se encontraba.

-pues no lo se ella estaba jugando con Lucas en el patio y de repente Lucas entro corriendo en la casa diciendo que Alyson no respiraba Emment le dio respiración de boca a boca y luego le aplicamos el espray pero ella siguió igual Edward dime que no paso nada grave- me pregunto asustada que si no la conociera bien no le hubiera entendido lo que dijo por lo rápido que hablo

-tranquila Ali no paso nada grave solo le hare unos exámenes mañana para ver que le produjo la alergia para que le haiga dado el asma repentinamente. Y luego podrás llevártela si- le dijo sonrió pidió el espediente de la niña lo reviso escribió el cuadro clínico del accidente del dia de hoy y escribió los exámenes que le mandaria hacer se los dio a la enfermera para que llevara a la niña ha realizárselos y cuando estuvieran los resultados que le avisaran luego de eso no hubo mayor emergencia eran días tranquilos ya que estaban en verano.

Mi hora de salida eran las 10 de la mañana del siguiente dia por mi turno no hubo mucho movimiento luego de eso tendría que ir directamente al congreso.

-Safrina cualquier cosa me avisas al celular- le dije tomando las cosas d mi consultorio camine hacia mi volvo y conduje hacia mi casa un departamento un poco alejado de la cuidad pero era agradable me gusto mucho era amplio con 2 habitaciones con baño cada uno la cocina que casi nunca ocupaba solo cuando venia mi madre y Alice la sala era amplia toda la casa pintada de blanco porque se miraba mas espaciosa y decorada por mi madre que le daba ese estilo único. Ese dia paso rápido y me dedique a arreglar la maleta para la estancia de 4 dias en el hotel donde se llevaría acabo el congreso por la noche me llamo mi padre preguntadome si ya tenia todo listo a lo que respondi que si y que nos juntábamos en el lobby del hotel a las 9 de la mañana como estab estipulado. Luego vi una película en el cable rápido y furioso 5 que acaba de salir una de las ventajas de tener cable luego me dormi como un bebe esperando la nueva experiencia que podría obtener el dia de mañana esperaba que fueran buenos como decían con ese pensamiento me dormi.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente era las 7 tiempo justo para alistarme y emprender viaje ya que quedaba a una hora mas o menos de mi mi residencia el hotel. Me aliste formal saco y pantalón azul con una corbata negra y camisa blanca por dentro ( foto en mi perfil) tome mi maleta la introduje en el auto y Sali directo al hotel con mi forma de conducir llegaría rápido y la verdad lo fue el transcurso fue corto cuando llegue baje del auto le entregue las llaves de mi auto al encargado y me fui al lobby a esperar a mi padre para que nos hubicaran en la misma habitación ya que serian dobles en eso estaba cuando vi un auto bus parquearse enfrente del lobby y varias personas empezaron a bajar me di cuenta que eran las personas extranjeras por su forma de vestir por lo visto solo habían bajado del avión y las trajeron al hotel porque la mayoría usaba pantalones de pronto vi a una joven delgada con el pelo agarrado en una coleta con all star blancos jeans azul igual que su playera con una chumpa de lona y con una bolsa blanca en su hombro y jalando una maleta y con lentes oscuros (foto en mi perfil ) espero a una persona que bajara y luego caminaro juntas al lobby pasaron a la par mia de verdad esa mujer era hermosa claro no como las que yo estaba acostumbrado pero me la podía tirar un polvo con ella escuche atento el nombre cuando se lo dio a la recepcionista Isabella Swan era el nombre y por lo que escuche la otra chica se llamaba Ángela Weber les dieron su habitación lo cual no escuche que numero era ya que en ese momento entro mi padre.

-Edward hijo como estas- me pregunto Carlisle mi padre y conferencista de este congreso.

-bien papa y tu como estas vamos a registranos- le dije y caminamos hasta llegar donde la recepcionista.

- buenos días nos podría dar una habitación- pidió mi padre amablemente y la recepcionista quedo un poco aturdida.

- eh… claro a nombre de quien esta la habitación- nos pregunto

- Carlisle y Edward Cullen.- dije yo busco en el computador nos dio la llave de la habitación 456 en el edificio 4 piso 5 habitacion 6 esa era la clave. Nos dispusimos a caminar

- y como esta mama- le pregunte- tengo días de no verla- le dije ya que era cierto por andar de Casanova no había ido a visitar a mis padres en 15 dias.

- pues bien extrañándote junto a toda la familia. Alice me conto que Alyson tuvo un nuevo ataque y que mandaste hacerle unos análisis.

- si ya que Alice dice que estaban jugando con Lucas cuando eso sucedió y quería ver cual era la razón pero me dijeron que los resultados me los entregarían mañana asi que tendremos que esperar hasta el dia lunes para saber los resultados pero no creo que sea nada grave le dije cuando llegamos a nuestro edificio cuando estábamos esperando el ascensor venían las mismas jóvenes que vi bajar del bus de turistas pero ahora totalmente cambiadas ella iba con un vestido strapling rayado azul con blanco (perfil) se miraba hermosa y su amiga iba con un vestido blanco pero con flores amarillas definitivamente este seria un congreso interesante…

**Hola chicas SORPRESA! Espero les guste este una nueva historia que me andab rondando por mi cabeza espero como dije les guste y me den su opinión la continuo? O no ustedes deciden chicas recuerden los reviews son gratis y nos dan animos de seguir escribiendo se aceptan criticas buenas y malas gracias por leerme si les gusta díganme para escribir el siguiente capi nos leemos.**

**Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II Deslumbrado.**

Luego de ver a las chicas extranjeras me di cuenta de que el congreso seria más interesante de lo que lo ha sido en años esa castaña me deslumbro totalmente.

-hijo no solo pienses en mujeres-me dijo mi padre riéndose de mí y caminando hacia el ascensor subimos hasta el piso 5 buscamos la habitación 6 dejamos las maletas en la habitación cerramos con llave y bajamos hacia el salón de conferencias. Mi padre se fue por su lado ya que él era conferencista y yo solo un espectador esperaba que las ponencias sean realmente buenas aunque tendríamos que estar aquí casi por 4 días bueno en realidad eran 2 y los otros 2 eran para vacacionar.

-por favor pasemos al salón principal- dijo el director del hospital que era el que dirigía o el cargado de que todo saldría bien .tome asiento en una de las filas delanteras y espere a que diera inicio.

-tengan todos muy buenos días esperamos este congreso sea de su agrado y que sea favorablemente…- y así siguió el director hablando de todo un poco hasta que por fin empezó la acción. Hablaron de diferentes temas embriología, oncología (mi padre) cardiología, neurocirugía y un sinfín de temas que para que mencionarlos hasta que llego la hora de hablar de pediatría me senté bien y me dispuse a poner atención dieron una larga charla uno de mis colegas el jefe del área. Luego nos dieron un break de 30 minutos que me la pase hablando con mi padre y otros conferencistas luego vi a la castaña estaba hablando con el que dirigía las diapositivas los del sonido y todo supongo que estaba siendo amigos luego me distraje hablando con uno de los extranjeros llamado Mike Newton que era un residente de la misma área. Luego pasamos de nuevo a la sala para iniciar las charlas dieron la bienvenida y pasmos de nuevo a las charlas.

-bueno hoy es el turno de los exponentes norteamericanos. Esperamos que les sea de su agrado. Esperamos un momento mientras se ponían de acuerdo quien era el siguiente y mi tortura personal subió al estrado.

-tengan todos muy buenos días mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la jefe del área de pediatría del hospital santa Mónica de Washington d.c. este día vengo hablarles acerca de…- definitivamente mi tortura me había superado aunque a mí me consideran el jefe le cedí mi puesto al siguiente aspirante para que no digieran que era porque mi papa es el director y casi dueño del hospital. Definitivamente Isabella era buenísima en su área hablo cerca de una hora y los tenia comiendo de su mano los hombres le mirábamos embobados y las mujeres celosas y envidiosas todos aplaudimos porque fue una gran ponencia la verdad luego siguieron 2 temas más y nos teníamos que retirar porque ya era la hora de almuerzo. Me levante y fui directo al ala donde estaba mi padre los conferencistas.

-hola hijo-me dijo dando me unas palmaditas en la espalda- mira te quiero presentar a alguien que creo que será nuestra próxima adquisición en el hospital.

-claro veamos quien es el afortunado/a- le dije siguiéndolo.

-mira hijo ella es Isabella la estamos convenciendo para que se quede con nosotros en el hospital-ella lentamente giro su hermosa cara hacia mi sus ojos chocolate me derritieron y esa carita de ángel Dios nunca había visto mujer más hermosa que ella y ese cuerpo podría ser la mejor modelo de victoria secret.

-un gusto Isabella Swan-me dijo tendiéndome la mano que tome rápidamente.

-Edward Cullen- le dije y bese su mano.

-bueno que te parece si vamos a almorzar Edward, Bella nos arias el honor de acompañarnos-dijo mi papa.

-claro Carlisle con gusto-dijo ella mi padre comenzó a caminar y nosotros lo seguimos él iba hablando animadamente con Isabella y yo solo los escuchaba la forma de hablar de Bella con ese asentó estado unidense la hacía que se viera más sexy para su propio bien llegamos al restaurante y cada quien escogió un platillo la verdad el almuerzo fue muy ameno ella era muy entregada a su trabajo y adoraba a los niños nos conto que su padre el jefe de policías de forks un pueblito en Washington donde ella nació pero ahora residía en Washington d.c. y por lo visto extrañaba a su padre, era de padres divorciados ya que su madre huyo del lugar con ella teniendo meses pero ella regreso con su padre cuando tenía 14 años cuando su madre se volvió a casar también nos dimos cuenta que era muy inteligente ya que toda su vida había sido la mejor de su clases y desde el primer grado tenia beca y que nunca la perdió así como también estudio en Harvard becada igualmente y graduada con honores en definitiva era un genio. La hora del almuerzo paso rápidamente y regresamos al salón de conferencias ella y yo habíamos congeniado rápidamente y de paso pues la invite a cenar cosa que acepto gustosa. Luego de nuestra corta charla (sarcásticamente hablando) ella fue al área de los expositores y yo me dirigí al salón principal donde la tarde paso volando la verdad los temas eran muy interesantes pero para los médicos que no entraban a cirugía como yo el congreso había terminado y los siguientes 3 días eran para vacacionar me alegre mucho ya que ese punto nadie lo sabía y bueno pasaría un día más prácticamente solo ya Carlisle si tenía que estar en conferencia al día siguiente ya que él era el director del hospital y que además era neurocirujano.

-te gustaron las conferencias-me dio Carlisle.

-si papa estuvieron bien y no me habías contado eh- le dije por lo del día de mañana

-es que eres una cotilla y era mejor sorpresa no crees-me dijo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación primero mi padre se dio una ducha y luego yo me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con uso zapatos puma ya que eran muy suaves con una camisa de botones y me deje los primeros 3 botones libres como era mi costumbre tome mi celular y Salí a caminar por allí recorrí el lugar la verdad era muy bonito las playas paradisiacas eran geniales y mirar la puesta del sol lo hacía ver mágico me senté en una de las butacas que habían enfrente de la playa a ver el crepúsculo.

-es muy bonito no crees-me dijo una vos tierna a mis espaldas gire mi cabeza y allí estaba ella mi tortura personal y se tumbo en una de las butacas que estaban a la parra se quito sus bailarinas y las dejo a un lado.

-si es muy bonito ya recorriste el lugar-le pregunte.

-la verdad no mi amiga Ángela anda con ben su novio en eso pero yo no quería hacer mal tercio así que camine hasta la playa.

-bueno si quieres podemos ir-le dije.

-claro si no te incomoda- me dijo se puso sus bailarinas yo me puse de pie y caminamos charlando de cosas vánales y le di un mini tur del lugar la verdad parecía una niña con lo que miraba.

-bueno si quieres podemos ir a cenar ya – le dije.

-claro porque no- me dijo y la guie hasta el restaurante. Ella pidió ravioles y yo ternero en salsa de hongos. La cena fue un borrón.

-te gusta bailar- le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-si me gusta cuando estudiábamos Ángela Jessica y yo solíamos ir una vez al mes a discotecas para des estresarnos y la verdad funcionaba porque nunca saque menos de 9 en mis calificaciones-dijo ella sonriendo de una manera que hacía que su rostro angelical se mirara mucho más hermoso.

-bueno que estamos esperando vamos a la disco- le dije yo.

-claro vamos-dijo poniéndose de pie yo hice lo mismo y caminamos hacia la disco que estaba a reventar ya que pasaban de las 10 y yo ni había sentido el tiempo nos situamos en medio de la pista y estaba sonando the time the Black eyed peas ella empezó a mover sus caderas al son de la música y si que se sabía mover y así fuimos canción por canción cuando nos cansábamos íbamos por algo de tomar ella una margarita o una piña colada con alcohol y yo un whisqui y regresábamos pero no llegamos al extremos de emborracharnos solo andábamos con unos cuantos encima la verdad la pase genial con ella cuando decidimos salir de la disco la fui a dejar a su habitación que estaba un piso abajo que la mía.

-me divertí mucho Edward gracias por todo nos vemos mañana- me dijo se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejía que me dejo anonadado.

-yo también me divertí mucho contigo nos vemos mañana-le dije y le devolví el beso subí el ascensor todavía en las nubes nunca me había sentido tan extasiado como hoy con ella todo era diferente cualquiera otra que hubiera sido no la hubiera dejado pasar a su habitación sin un buen beso y si tanto eran las ganas podríamos haber pasado a su habitación pero con ella las ganas estaban allí pero no en ese sentido no sé cómo explicarme esa mujer me gustaba me encantaba es la palabra correcta pero ni siquiera lo intente me dio como miedo a su reacción no se llámenlo como quieran pero de algo estaba seguro con ella quería más que un buen polvo…

**Hola chicas siento tanto la demora pero ya inicio clases de nuevo y con los problemas familiares que he tenido espero poder publicar una semana una historia y la otra la otra historia valga la redundancia pero no quiero dejarlas botadas ni decepcionarlas con un capi como el de historia de una adolecente que fue corto y sin mucho sazón pero les quería informar que el otro capi de historia de una adolecente será el pov Edward tan esperado. Espero que les guste este capi y de ante mano gracias por los reviews de verdad que me animan más y gracias por la paciencia que me tiene nos leemos pronto Bye.**

**Las quiere Lily **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

**Conociendonos.**

La noche la pase pensando en ella y asi me quede dormido… a la mañana siguinte desperte con muchos mas animos ¿Por qué? Simple ya no aguantaba por verla de nuevo esa pequña me tenia un poco loco la verdad es que esperaba que ella aceptara el trabajo que Carlisle le ofrecia era algo temprano las 8 30 de la mañana me bañe, me puse una bermudas verdes y una camiseta blanca mi padre no estaba en su cama asi que supuse que ya estaba dando conferencias o escuchandolas de nuevo. Baje al lobby y no la vi asi que camine al restaurante mas cercano desayune y difinitivamente este no era mi dia.

-Eddy- escuche por alli con una voz chillona y la reconoceria donde quiera Jessyca Stanley.

-ahh hola Jessyca-le dije con indiferencia y un tono frio .

- ¿como estas? ¿te gustaron las conferencias?- pregunto

-pues si las conferencias estuvieron muy bien pero la que mas me gusto fue la de Isabella Swan fue muy expresiva y pues tienen muy buenos metodos.,

-ahhh pues ami no me gusto y peor la ropa que vestia que se cree que a al gallinero va- dijo enforma despectiva y eso si no lo tolere.

-tu no sabes nada Jessyca y peor de pediatria asi que si no tenemos nada mas que hablar que pases buenos dias-le dije y practicamente Sali corriendo de alli esta muchaca me ponia los nervios de punta y era tan insoportable. Segui caminando y me dirigi a las piscinas ya era hora de bañarme un poco me quite la camisa y la deje en una de la butacas camine hacia las gradas de la piscina y poco a poco me surmergi en el agua estaba tibia comenze a nadar di 3 vueltas seguidas tome un descanzo y me puse hablar on mis colegas por un tiempo y de pronto mi vista se perdio en la castalla de mi tortura personal venia con un traje de baño color rosado hermoso y el quedaba de muerte y que curvas por Dios cuando ya estuvo dentro de la piscina me quede observandola por mucho tiempo hasta que ella dejo de nadar y nuestros ojos coincidieron en una mirada y como si con ella me llamara me disculpe con mis colegas y me acerque a ella.

- buenos dias. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunte

-pues bien aunque un poco triste la verdad-me dijo y sus ojos decian exactamnente lo mismo

-y eso que paso ¿quieres contarme?- pregunte un poco ansioso y con curiosidad.

-ummm si … es que aoche me informaron que mi padre esta ingresado en el hospital porque recivio un disparo en el estomago en servicio.

-¿tu padre es policia?- pregunte.

-no es agente encubierto del FBI.

- ohhh y ¿como se llama tu padre?- pregunte curioso.

-Swan, Charlie Swan-dijo en voz baja.

-¡TU PADRE ES CHARLIE SWAN!- pregunte casi gritando Dios esta si estaria dificil y ma si el sobreprotector con su hija tendria que empezar hacer mi testamento por si muero en el intento.

-si pero no se lo digas a nadie, me gusta que me conoscan por lo que soy no por hija de quien soy.-dijo.

-claro a mi me pasa lo mismo siempre me buscan por ser hijo de Carlisle siento si te hize sentir mal pero tu padre es grande por Dios Charlie Swan es uno de los mejor agentes encubierto a atrapado a los mayores mafeosos del pais y hasta a Victoria que era una mafeosa demaciado peligrosa de Inglaterra y nadie ni siquiera estaba cerca de atraparla y tu padre en meses lo hizo fue impresionante- dije luego de semejante discurso pero de verdad lo admiraba .

-jejejeje es cierto pero aun asi nos gusta mantenernos en perfil bajo por eso yo no salgo e ninguna foto cuando lo premian o algo s raro quien sabe hija que quien soy pero tu me inspiras confiasnza- me dijo y se ruborizo.

- ya sabes para cualquier cosa estoy alli y bueno aceptaras el trabajo que te ofrecio mi padre-pregunte mucho mas interezado.

- pues la verdad creo que si anoche hable con Renne y ella me apoya totalmente pero tengo que esperar haber que dice Charlie aunque creo que me apoyara totalmente solo con saber que estare en el ospital cullen aceptara mi padre es fan del tuyo- me dijo sonriendo.

-y mi padre del tuyo la verdad que creo que todos en mi familia lo somo-dije casi con orgullo Esme era amante de la justicia y a ella le encantaba ver como el agente Swan atrapaba a los malos.

- ummm gracias pero cuentame que hay de tu vida- pregunto y me tense un poco

-pues bueno la verdad naci en Inglaterra como sabes mi padre es Carlisle Cullen y mi mama se llama Esme tengo 2 hermanos Alice es mi hermana melliza y Emment mi hermano menor la verdad soy el mayor de todoas aunque con Alice por minutos pero si soy el mas viejo y soy pediatra eso es todo a ver cuantame algo de ti.- dije para no tocar el tema amoroso.

-pues bueno soy hija de Charlie y Renne Swan tengo un hermano menor Jacob que tiene 17 años estudie y naci en Washintong estudie en la universidad de Harvard y me gradue con honores en 7 años y soy pediatra nada mas.- dijo

-wauuu te graduaste en 7 años con especializacion o sin ella- pregunte la verdad si era con especialidad esta niña era un genio totalmente.

-no sin especialidad digamos que en total tuve mi carrera en 9 ya que la especializacion la hice en 2- me dijo timidamente.

- wauuu es impresionante y que ¿tienes novio?- lanze mi primera bomba.

-… no no tengo y tu- dijo sonrojandose.

-no no tengo pero tengo 9 años de no tener- dije.

-9 años ¿Cómo has podido tanto tiempo?- pregunto.

-esque las relaciones que he tenido no las considero eso si no solo un rato nada mas tu me entiendes no- le dije.

- ohhh-dijo con cierto tono de enojo.

-pero ya encontre la dueña de mis suspiros y espero que ella no vea mis errores del pasado si no el cambio que hare por ella en mi vida pero la pregunta es ella sentira algo por mi…- deje la pregunta en el aire.

-¡quien sera la afortunada?...-dijo contestandome de la misma manera que yo deje la pregunte .

-de verdad quieres saberlo creo que no te gustara saber quien- le dije haciendome el rogado con ella las ocsas eran diferentes nunca se hacia como tenia planeado pero que le hare.

- pues la verdad me gustaia saber para ver si ¿puedo competir contra ella?- y esooo me dejo en shock cuando ella se habia vuelto tan descarada.

-pues la verdad creo que no porque ella es hermosa- le dije picandla mas ella comenzo esta guerra.

-pues que pena la verdad yo que pensaba luchar por ti pero veo que no podre.-dijo y eso me sorpendio mas era un poco atrevida y eso me gustaba mucho. Las mujeres timidas y atrevidas eran especiales y raras ella podia ser timida con alguien con queien no tiene interez por lo poco que la conozco eso me dio a conocer.

-pue syo que tu no pelearia mucho porque la tengo enfrente- le dije y le sonrei.

-¿Quién? ¿ donde?- pregunto y por su mirada me di cuenta que de verdad no habia caido para ella era yo diciendole la verdad y ella jugando conmigo.

-pues eres tu- le dije un poco entre intimidado por su reaccion y feliz por poder deciselo.

-¿yo? Debes estar bromeando- dijo y se puso seri a y rigida en el instante.

-pues nop no estoy bromeando me gustas y mucho talvez es muy luego para decirlo pero me gustaria que nos conocieramos mas , que salieramos si decides quedarte aquí pero tu ya sabiendo mis intensiones claro si tu te sientes atraida por mi- dije lo ultimo casi e un susurro.

-pues la verdad me gustaria tu me gustas y o quiero que pienses que soy atrevida n nada por el estilo pero yo estab jugando contigo yo no soy asi- dijo y se sonrojo como un tomota.

-no no te preocupes yo entiendo por eso te digo¿te gustaria salir conmigo como cita?- le pregunte con mi mejor sonrisa.

-claro me encantaria- dijo.

-entonces salimos hoy en la noche ya que aun no has decidido si quieres quedarte o no- le dije.

-claro entonces a que horas y donde-pregunto.

- pues a las 7 y yo te paso a recoger ha y saldremos del hotel te dare un pequeño tur por la cuidad asi que abrigte un poco.

-claro- dijo.

-Bella- dijo alguien a mis espaldas- podemos ir a comer ya.- yo gire mi cabeza y vi que la chica Ang. , Eng como se llamaba esta chica bueno la chica compañera de Bella.

-claro Angela- dijo.

- bueno Edward nos vemos en la noche- me dijo dandome un beso en la mejia el ual yo devolvi muy gustoso y me quede viendola salir de la piscina y que piernas, que cadera que tiene cuando la vi salir me quede embobado totalmente luego que la vi alejarse nade un rato mas y luego Sali para irme a mi habitacion cuadno llegue a ella me di cuenta era casi la 1 de la arde difiniivamente mi tiempo co Bella pasaba demaciado rapido.

Pero tenia que planear bien la cena y el pequeño tur de esta noche queria impresionarla y me tendria que esforzar…

**Bueno chicas un capi ma sde esta historia lamento la demora espero que les guste y nos leemos primero dios el proximo domingo tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Gracias por comentar de antemano y por la gran paciencia que me han tenido as quiero. Bye **

**Lily **


	4. enamorado hasta la medula

**Capitulo 4**

**Enamorado hasta la medula  
><strong> 

Después de que bella saliera de la piscina yo también Sali y me dirigi a la habitación me bañe me cambie y fui hacer las recepción al restaurante para las 7 30 de la noche con bella habíamos quedado a las 6 30 para ir hacer turismo supuestamente ya pensaría a donde la llevaría tome las llaves del coche y Sali del lugar donde estábamos dando el congreso y me dirigi a la floristería mas cerca para comprarle unas flors bonitas lluego me dririgi al hotel donde nos instalábamos me dirigi a mi habitaciony me puse a ver tele un rato estaban dando una película buena de carrros de carrera creo que se llamaaba rápido y furioso 2 algo asi cuando me di cuenta ya era las 5 30 de la tarde asi que me fui a bañar a cambiar luego hable un rato con Carlisle le comente mis planes y solo negó con la cabeza me dirigi al lobby del hotel como habíamos quedado y espere sentado en uno de los sillones de la recepción no pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando la vi hermosa como siempre con unos vaqueros negros pegados unas sandalias blancas de plataforma y una blusa blanca muy bonita con un gran escote cunaod me vio sonrio.

-hola Edward- me dijo con una sonrisa y dándome un beso en la mejia.

-bien ahora que estas aquí – le dije y le di las flores.

-gracias- me dijo sonrojándose.

-nos vamos – le dije le tendí mi brazo ella lo recibió gustosa y paso su mano sobre mi brazo y nos dirigimos al restaurante ambos pedimos carne y un buen vino la cena fue estupenda me sentía tan bien con ella me conto cosas de su infancia le gustabn mucho los perros luego de salir del restaurante como le prometi la lleve a dar una vuelta a la cuidad la lleve a conocer el túnel woolwich un túnel que pasa bajo el rio tamesis que se encuentra en el oeste de Londres como estaba algo retirado del lugar donde nos encontrábamos solo la lleve allí prometiéndole llevarla a otro lado despue.

-bueno y piensas agarra la plaza que te ofreció Carlisle- y le pregunte algo esperanzado.

-pues la verdad yo creo que si porque no tengo a nadie esperando en estados unido ms que mi padre y la verdad me gusta Londres y también la compañía- me dijo danome una tierna sonrisa.

-claro ya sabes cuando quieras- le dije

-ohhh gracias- me dijo luego subimos al auto y la conduje de nuevo a su habitación.

- bueno Edward a sido un gusto compartir la noche contigo- me dijo un poco triste.

-gracias el gusto ha sido mio- le dije- pero bueno entonces nos veremos msa seguido porque aceptaras el puesto.

-si eso es cierto es una lastima que me vaya mañana y depende de lo que diga Carlisle en ese tiempo regresar- me dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.

-quisieras darme tu numero para mantener contacto claro- le dije sonriéndome.

- claro me dijo busco algo en su cartera y me tendio una tarjetita con su numero de teléfono y correo electrónico incluido.

-a sido un gusto Edward de verdad muchas gracias Londres me parece msa emocionante porque tu estas aquí me dijo sonrojándose.

-de nada bella y ahora washintong va a ser mas interesante para mi porque tu estas allí y tengo que contratar un plan de llamadas internacionales mañana mismo- le sije sonriéndole.

-no te molestes Edward no quiero que eso te traiga problemas hay 7 horas de diferencia de aquí a washintong y en lo que aya es de dia aquí será d noche y no quiero que tedesveles por mi culpa- me dijo

-bella cariño mio- le dije y pose una de mis manos en su mejia- tu me gustas y mucho no voy a dejar ir una chica tan guapa como tu solo porque me voy a desvelar por escuchar tu dulce y tierna voz.

-ohhh Edward eso es tan romantico- me dijo soltando un suspiro.

-yo soy romantico de naturaleza cara mia- le dije.

-ohhh- dijo nada mas después de un pequeño suspiro yo me acerque un poco mas y ella hizo lo mismo cuando me vine a dar cuenta sentía su respiración aritmica y solo me incline un poco mas y pude sentir sus finos y deliciosos labios sobre los mios moviéndose a un solo compaz y unidos como si hubieran sido creados para eso exactamente no la quiese soltar tan rápidamente porque me gusto la sensación la corriente elctrica que salió de nuestros labios se fue desplegando hasta mi corazón finalizando con un golpe voraz y en esos momentos con sus labios en mis labios me di cuenta que mi corazón era suyo y que lucharía porque ella regresara a mi y no se fuera nunca mas de mi lado…

**Bueno chicas seinto mucho haber dejado tan descuidada esta historia mil disculpas el próximo capitulo lo subiré el miércoles como a esta hora o el dia jueves tipo 11 de la mañana de el salvador feliz año y espero que visiten mi blog las quiero chicas gracias por todo **

**Bye-bye**

**.com/**


	5. mi pasado

**Capítulo 5 mi pasado**

**Edward pov.**

Luego de dejar a Bella en su habitación me dirigí a la mía con la esperanza de encontrar a Carlisle todavía despierto para contarle algunas cosas la verdad es que quería que Bella viajara lo más pronto posible para poder tenerla cerca cuando llegue a mi cuarto Carlisle estaba hasta roncando para mi mala suerte eso tendría que pasar. En la mañana esperaba ver a Bella antes de que se fuera e iría a comprar rosas muy temprano para dárselas no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás y en especial a mi querida compañera Jessica entiéndase el sarcasmo. Poco a poco me fui durmiendo…

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me bañe y cambie lo más rápido que pude estuve listo a las 7 de la mañana.

-que haces levantado tan temprano Edward- me pregunto Carlisle- tu eres del que se levanta a las 10 cuando no tiene nada que hacer.- me dijo.

-exacto cuando no tengo nada que hacer y en estos momentos tengo que ir corriendo ala florería si quiero ver a mi Bella antes de que se vaya -le dije.

- así que mi Bella no- me dijo Carlisle levantando las cejas sugestivamente y yo solo me reí al ver su cara- espero que esta vez sí sea en serio Edward tienes 29 años y solo hemos conocido a una de tus novias espero que no dañes a esa muchacha Edward porque tu madre y Alice no lo soportaría- me dijo en un tono muy serio.

-lo se padre pero esto va en serio si por mi fuera ella no debería irse de regreso a Washington si no que se quedara de una sola vez- le dije.

-hoy hablare con ella pero el traslado será en mes y medio Edward no antes- me dijo y me lo dijo en serio.

-no me queda de otra Carlisle-le dije me di la vuelta Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo porque bella se iba a las 11 y eran prácticamente las 8 y era una hora hasta la floristería tendría que correr más de lo normal cuando llegue pedí 2 ramos de rosas rojas y rosadas para entregárselas a Bella corrí de regreso al hotel y fui directamente a su habitación.

-hola- me dijo su amiga la abrirme la puerta.

-hola se encuentra Bella- le pregunte.

-claro pasa-me dijo y entre ala habitación era igual que la mía.

-Bells Edward te está esperando aquí dentro de la habitación- le dijo- yo iré a comer antes de irnos le dijo y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación.

- cuando Bella salió iba con la toalla enrollada arriba de sus pechos y roja como un tomate y eso me encendió.

-ummm…. Yo… lo siento…- me dijo yo me acerque a ella lentamente y le entregue las rosas y ella las recibió gustosa las acerco a su nariz y las olio cerro sus ojos y suspiro yo me acerque un poco más y pase mis manos por su cintura la pegue más a mi cuerpo y la bese la imagen de ella solo en toalla hizo que despertar en mi interior las ganas de tomarla en ese preciso instante.

-ummm…-gimió en mi boca- Edward cariño para- me dijo y yo me separe de ella rápidamente Dios después de despedirla tendría que darme una larga pero muy larga ducha helada.

-lo siento- le dije.

-yo lo siento más pero no es el momento Edward no somos nada y yo no soy de ese tipo de personas-me dijo.

-claro que sé que no eres de ese tipo de personas por eso me gustas- le dije y ella me miro con cara de póquer.- ya te contaron algo ¿verdad?-le pregunte y ella solo asintió.

-Bella cariño sé que no nos conocemos mucho pero desde que te vi no soy el mismo de antes me cautivaste completamente antes de ti yo era un hijo de puta con todas las mujeres la única relación seria que tuve fue con Tanya esa mujer me hizo sufrir demasiado me engaño estábamos a punto de tener una hija y ella no la quería porque perdería su figura como modelo que era y su mejor opción fue abortar perdí a mi hija a la única que pude haber tenido luego de eso jure no enamorarme nunca más y apareces tú y mandas todo a la mierda se que es muy pronto y que en una hora te vas pero te quiero-le dije y ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se tiro a mis brazos.

-yo también te quiero Edward- me dijo y eso me hizo muy feliz.

-pues te espero afuera para que te puedas vestir bien-le dije un poco apenado por mi reacción anterior Salí de la habitación y la espere alrededor de unos 15 minutos cuando salió con unos jeans azules desgastados y una blusa rosada escota estilo v con el cabello suelto y con lentes de sol.

-hola preciosa-le dije y me acerque para darle un beso.

-hola guapo- me dijo sonrojándose.

-no quiero que te vayas-le dije.

-ni yo tampoco quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo Edward tengo que decirle a Charlie que me vengo a vivir aquí tengo que hacer papeleo hablar con la embajada y todo eso no es fácil solo voy hacer una extranjera con permiso de trabajo por 2 o 3 años pero no creo que me concedan más y tú lo sabes- me dijo.

-si pero hay formas de arreglar eso cariño te voy a extrañar-le dije y no deje que me contesta y la bese con el corazón en la mano literalmente hablando luego de eso llego Ángela que ya los estaban llamando en recepción ella fue saco su maleta y yo la acompañe hasta el living del hotel luego la acompañe hasta el bus me despedí de ella con el beso más largo que pude darle no me importo que todos me vieran besándola ni lo que pensarían eso es lo de menos con Bella mi corazón se rompió al verla subir al autobús sentarse del lado de la ventana y decirme adiós con la mano y yo le hice señas que la llamaría y lo haría…

**Hola chicas siento la demora pero mi compu se arruino y no pude recuperar ningún documento por lo tanto la adaptación que tenía escrita pero que aún no había subido porque solo tenía 3 capítulos se me perdió así qeu estoy esperando que regrese la inspiración que perdí de la cólera para poder escribir y subir la historia que les había prometido las quiero espero que tenga listo el próximo capi para el sábado o domingo a más tardar las quiero.**

**Bye-bye **


	6. extrañandote

**Capitulo 6 extrañándote.**

**Edward pov.**

Luego de que Bella se fuera en el autobús yo me dirigí a mi habitación recogí mi maleta y me fui sin despedirme de nadie necesitaba llegar a mi departamento tomarme un trago en la comida de mi casa también tenía que ir a la compañía de teléfonos para cambiar el plan de mi celular y así poder llamarle a Bella la verdad esa chica me traía loco totalmente.

Puede que se imposible pero la quiero su forma de ser sus sonrojos sus labios Dios solo con eso ya necesitaba una ducha de agua fría. Luego de comer y tomarme un par de tragos decidí ir a la compañía de teléfonos a cambiar mi plan me tarde alrededor de 45 minutos en que me lo arreglaran y que las tarifas estuvieran incluidas en mi teléfono como la firma de contratos por 2 meses y todas esas cosas lo bueno era eso que cuanadoella regresara a Londres yo podría cambiar otra vez mi plan y todo por ser un excelente cliente y todo lo demás. Después fui al supermercado a comprar más cervezas y un poco de comida ya lista solo para meterlo al microondas para cuando llegara del trabajo todo hambriento. Luego de llegar a la casa me cambie de ropa y me puse el pantalón con el que dormía y una camiseta blanca vi unas películas que estaban pasando en la televisión después me di cuenta eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche en algún momento me haya quedado dormido y desperté justo a tiempo porque en Washington serian alrededor de las 6 0 7 de la mañana si no me equivocaba sé que sería un poco temprano pero ya no me aguantaba por saludarla necesitaba escuchar su tierna voz.

Marque su número y espere….

-hola- dijo toda adormitada.

-hola bella soy Edward cariño-le dije.

-oh Edward llamaste- me dijo contenta.

-te dije que te llamaría cariño mío- le dije.

- qué hora es en Londres-me pregunto.

-son las 12 de la noche-cariño.

-Edward no deberías desvelarte por mí- me dijo con un tono un poco culpable.

-claro que si cariño te iba a llamar más temprano tipo 6 de aquí para que fueran allí como las 2 pero necesitaba escuchar tu voz.-le dije

-ohm Edward gracias cariño.

-y que tal como estuve el vuelo- le pregunte

-pues estuvo bien la verdad si no tuviera aquí a mi padre te juro que me hubiera quedado en Londres si hubiera podido- me dijo luego hablamos de muchas otras cosas más hasta que yo bostece y a ella le dio pena y me dijo que le hablara como a las 2 porque allí serían las 9 de la noche y que ella ahora iría arreglar lo de su traslado para Londres a la embajada.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormido de nuevo hasta que escuche el sonido de mi teléfono.

-alo- dije más dormido que despierto.

-hola Edward hijo.

-hola papa que pasa-le pregunte.

-no te has dado cuenta de la hora que es verdad- me pregunto.

-pues la verdad es que no- le dije sinceramente.

-pues tiene 20 minutos para volar hacia el hospital Edward por primera vez en la vida vas a llegar tarde al trabajo- me dijo matándose de la risa yo la verdad nunca en mi vida había llegado tarde siempre llagaba más temprano o doblaba turnos o algo pero la verdad no hacia ora cosa más que trabajar pero desde que conocí a Bella esa mujercita sí que ha cambiado mi vida y rotundamente. Luego de que me bañara me cambiara tome el coche y Salí volando hacia el hospital cuando llegue mi padre estaba serio como todo director del hospital y me dijo que no se vuelva a repetir enfrente de las enfermeras y algunos doctores pero yo sabía que era para que no dijeran nada de las preferencias y ese tipo de cosas que habla la gente que no tiene nada que hacer.

A las 2 en punto Salí almorzar y le llame a Bella.

-hola cariño-me contesto.

-hola amor ya conoces mi numero verdad-le dije.

-SIP ya lo guarde que haces- me pregunto.

-pues aquí saliendo a almorzar del trabajo voy-le dije.

-a qué horas termina tu turno-me pregunto.

- a las 5-le dije.

-ummm ok cariño e dejo para que comas tranquilo yo te llamo- me dijo.

-Bella la llamada te va Salí cara cariño mío. -le dije la verdad no quería que gastara en mí.

-ahora contrate el plan internacional para llamarte y luego le dejare este teléfono a mi padre para que el me llame cuando viva contigo- me dijo y mi corazón latió a mil por hora cuando ella menciono que viviría conmigo fue grandioso.

-claro cariño mío te quiero-le dije.

-yo te quiero más-me dijo.

Luego de la hermosa llamada con mi casi novia regrese al trabajo no había mucho movimiento solo las consultas generales que tenía cuando dieron las 5 mi turno termino espere que llegara Erick el compañero que seguiría con las consultas y me retire pase a comprar un pastel de chocolate que a Alice y a mi madre les gustaba las pasaría a ver las tenía muy abandonadas últimamente.

-ohhh Edward cariño que bueno que viniste me tenías preocupada-me dijo mi madre cuando abrió la puerta.

- lo se mama por eso decidí venir a visitarlas-les dije y entre a las cas como siempre el buen gusto de mi madre se daba a notar por todos lados los cuadros en su lugar sin una pisca de polvo los sillones sin mota el piso reluciente hasta te podías reflejar en el a lo mismo que la cocina. Estábamos sentados en la sala tomando café con pan cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar no se fije ni de quien era el número.

-alo- dije.

-Edward cariño te hable en un mal momento-me pregunto Bella algo preocupada.

-claro que no cariño solo que no mire de quien era la llamada nada mas lo siento cara mía-le dije y escuche un sonoro suspiro.

-ohhh Edward eres tan cariñoso-me dijo.

-eso no es nada amor- le dije- cuando estés aquí hasta te aburrirás de mi- le dije en tono de broma.

-eso nunca Edward te quiero- me dijo y mi corazón salta de contento al escuchar sus palabras.

-yo también te quiero Bella- le dije.

-y ya llegaste a las casa-me pregunto.

-ps nop estoy en casa de mi mama es que la tenía un poco abandona según ella y la pase a ver como estaba-le dije.

-ups entonces te dejo con tu madre vida mía llámame cuando estés en cas no importa la hora me dijo.

- claro cariño- le dije y colgó cuando me gire vi la cara de mi hermana y mi madre sorprendidas y con la mirada esto me lo tienes que explicar y sabía que tendríamos una gran charla…

**Hola chicas como están siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve un asunto familiar urgente el día de ayer y ya no pude subir el capi y ahora en el día fue mi primer día en la u y pues aquí está el nuevo capi a partir de este momento subiré un capitulo semanal por mi tiempo que ya es absorbido pero tratare de no fallarles espero les guste y vamos chicas algún comentario para mi sugerencias tomatazos o algo cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.**

**Bye-bye.**

**Lily. **


	7. explicaciones familiares

**Capítulo 7 explicaciones familiares.**

**Edward pov.**

Cuando colgué mi teléfono la mirada de mi madre de Alice me asustaron.

-Edward tienes muchas cosas que explicar así que empieza- dijo esme con un tono de voz que no daba duda de réplica.

-se llama Isabella Swan es hija de Charlie Swan el detective encubierto del FBI- vi la cara mi madre y de Alice llena de sorpresa- es doctora pediatría y bueno es una eminencia la conocí en el congreso y me enamore de ella totalmente y bueno la comencé a conquistar y bueno a ella también le gusto y pues con ella estaba hablando a mi papa ya la conoce y alrededor de un mes y días se va a trasladar para acá.

-Edward no te estarás ilusionando mucho con esa muchacha es muy rápido no crees- me dijo esme un poco preocupada.

-pueda que sea muy pronto mama pero no estoy con ella todavía a ella no le fue muy bien en su única relación entonces vamos paso a paso con su ritmo yo la esperare y bueno ella me quiere solo que su padre recibió una bala y pues está un poco delicado eso es todo además Carlisle me dijo que su traslado seria en un mes y medio para que en estados unidos encontraran su reemplazo.- me madre se quedó pensativa y luego de eso se puso a reír y me dijo lo contenta que estaba que tuviera casi novia y que cuando viniera la quería conocer que ya no se aguantaba por verla.

Luego me fui para mi casa me bañe me cambien comí un poco de pizza y decidí llamarle a Bella.

-hola cariño- me dijo cuándo contesto el teléfono.

-hola mi vida que has hecho en mi ausencia le dije.

-pues extrañarte y aparte de eso fui a ver a mi padre hoy-me dijo y su voz se puso un poco pesada.

-como este cariño- le dije.

-pues un poco al Edward está en coma tiene alrededor de 5 días igual los médicos dicen que ya debería de haber despertado yo misma vi los exámenes las resonancias todo y está en orden no sé qué le pasa- me dijo y se escuchaban los sollozos por el otro lado de la línea.

-oh cariño mío lo siento tanto Bella como quisiera poder estar a tu lado para acompañarte –le dije y cuando dije eso un bombillo se prendió en mi cabeza tenia años que no me tomaba vacaciones como que ya era hora de hacerlo así que – cariño tengo una llamada importante en espera te llamo luego de que cuelgue.

-ok Edward me dijo y se oía muy triste cuando le colgué pero se llevaría la mejor de las sorpresas.

Marque rápidamente el número de mi padre estaba impaciente nunca contestaba uno dos tres tonos hasta que…

-hola Edward que pasa hijo- me dijo preocupado yo no era de las personas que hablaba con mis padres por teléfono solo cuando había una necesidad.

-necesito tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones es un caso urgente-le dije y escuche una sonora carcajada de mi padre.

-tu vacaciones Edward eso es imposible tu nunca en tus tres años de médico especializado nunca de los nunca has tomado vacaciones que mosca te pico hoy me dijo sorprendido y riéndose a la vez los conocía tan bien que creo que hasta sé que esta esme a la par con car seria y diciéndole "Carlisle pásamelo ahora".

-es que acabo de terminar de hablar con Bella y Charlie está mal no ha despertado de un coma de 5 das y ella está sola no tiene a nadie más y pues necesito estar con ella en estos momentos- le dije totalmente serio en algún momento mi padre dejo de reír.

-pues claro que tienes mi permiso Edward como no te dejaría definitivamente tenemos muchas cosas que agradecerle a Bella – me dijo.

-ok gracias cuando tengo que regresar-le dije en un tono más profesional.

-pes déjame ver tienes 1 mes por cada año que no has descansado más lo que yo te doy serian casi 4 meses -me dijo y yo me sorprendí.

-y porque tanto tiempo- le dije- si Bella empieza a trabajar con nosotros en mes y medio.

-pues por la sencilla razón que eres mi hijo y a ella le va costar un poco adaptarse y será mejor que estés tu esperándole cuando llegue a casa no crees deja ya de estar hablando conmigo y llama al aeropuerto por un vuelo ahora mismo Edward cullen .

-gracias papa cuéntale las noticias a la familia por allí- le dije

-tu mama esta que brinca a escuchado toda la conversación ya sabes cómo es-me dijo y escuche un te escuche Carlisle algo enojado.

-bueno Edward como ya escuchaste tengo que contentar a tu madre así que me avisas cuando llegues a y mándale saludos de mi parte a Bella- me dijo y colgó yo no para de reírme de las locuras de mis padres parecía que se acabaran de casar y estuvieran en su luna de miel cuando pude tranquilizarme llame al aeropuerto y había todavía un asiento en un vuelo directo para Washington que salía a las 12 de la noche para aterrizar a las 6 y 30 haya eran casi las 8 aquí así que tendría que correr metí lo primero que encontré en una maleta solo lo necesario ropa compraría allá mis tarjetas de crédito el pasaporte un par de zapatos extra una toalla y nada más cerré la puerta de mi casa con llave y volé literalmente hacia el aeropuerto llegue alrededor de las 10 deje mi auto allí luego le hablaría a Alice que lo fuera a recoger así que entre corriendo al aeropuerto cansado y jalando mi maleta cuando ya estaba en el avión lo único que podía pensar era que no le había hablado a Bella se me había olvidado por completo así que le envié un mensaje antes de partir recógeme en el aeropuerto a las 6 30 SORPRESA! Le di enviar y cuando me aviso que ya estaba me quede más tranquilo esta demás decir que e dormí en todo el vuelo.

La azafata me despertó cuando aterrizamos pase todo bien en la revisión de mi aleta y todo cuando Salí por la puerta de llegada la busque por todas parte pero no la vi hace que decidí llamarle pero mi teléfono no daba salida y recordé que no estaba en Londres me maldije así que decidí esperarla pasaron 5 ,10 , 15, 20 minutos y cuando estaba por perder las esperanzas vi que una castaña s bajaba de un taxi y la reconocí de inmediato así que tome mi maleta y comenzó a caminar cuando me vio corrió a mis brazos y yo la recibí gustosamente ahora ella me tenía a mí para cuidarla y nunca dejaría de hacerlo a partir de este momento ella nunca más estaría sola…

**Hola chicas siento mucho la tardanza espero que les agrede el capítulo ya saben de nuevo uno por semana **

**Robmy: nunca es tarde bienvenida gracias por leerme **

**Janalez: claro cariño felicidades por tu bebe **

**¿Comentarios? Tomatazos algo háganmelo saber también acepto sugerencias ya saben chicas desde aquí empieza lo bueno…**

**Las quiero **

**Lily**


	8. ¿juntos o no?

**Capítulo 8 ¿juntos o no?**

Luego de que mi Bella me llegara a traer nos subimos al taxi y no la solté ella se acomodó en mi pecho el camino fue en un cómodo silencio paso alrededor de una hora en el taxi y nos bajamos en una casa de dos plantas de color azul.

-bienvenido a casa – me dijo Bella cuando entramos y eso me hizo muy feliz que ella me tomara en cuenta abrió la puerta y pasamos entramos la maleta y no más la puse en el suelo me acerque a Bella y le di un beso la necesitaba más que nunca sentir sus deliciosos labios moverse junto con los míos nos separamos cuando necesitamos el aire y yo pegue mi frente a la de ella y nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo solo mirándonos no se en que momento ella empezó a llorar y lo único que hice fue abrazarla fuerte mente sentía sus pequeños sollozos la cargue y camine un poco y localice la sala me senté en un sillón y ella había quedado sentada a horcadas sobre mis piernas llorando sobre mi pecho yo solo le acariciaba la espalda y le daba palabras de aliento luego ella se fue calmando un poco y de repente sonó el teléfono de la casa y ella se levantó rápidamente para contestar.

-hola…si soy yo Ángela… si lo siento debía haberte llamado pero… no claro que no amiga… si yo se Ángela pero ahorita tengo visita… no no es eso cariño… ok te espero… si claro Ángela.- dijo y colgó

-lo siento una de mis amigas quiere venir a verme bueno tú te acuerdas de Ángela verdad-me dijo

-claro cariño como olvidarla si ella me dejo a solas contigo en una situación muy agradable después tuve que darme una ducha con agua bien helada- le dije y ella se puso a reír

-lo siento Edward pero no era el momento adecuado y aun lo sigo creyendo –me dijo y agacho su cabecita yo me pare y llegue hasta donde ella estaba y la abrase

-no importa cariño yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y eso pasara algún día pero ahorita no mi vida ahh tengo algo que preguntarte- le dije

-que es Edward- me dijo un poco seria.

-bueno… este yo quería preguntarte si ¿quisieras ser mi novia? sé que es muy luego pero te quiero cariño y no puedo vivir sin…- me quede a medias porque los labios de Bella me callaron así que la seguí con el beso hasta que ella lo corto

-ohhh Edward claro que si- me dijo y yo sonreí como un tonto ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello acariciando mi cabello y dejando un ligero beso en mis labios se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina y me jalo con ella.

-Ángela va venir como entre unos 15 minutos si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte me dijo

-ummm claro cariño pero no sé dónde queda mi cuarto- le dije un poco a penado.

-tienes razón bueno como soy hija única solo hay dos habitaciones así que dormirás conmigo no te importa verdad porque si es así yo puedo dormir en la…

-no me importa cariño somos novios no los novios hacen ese tipo de cosas hermosa mía- le dije ya en su ido y ella se estremeció ante mis palabras.

-ummm por aquí me dijo y subimos las escaleras y la verdad me quede admirado por lo ordenada que era tenía todo en orden su cama extendida la ropa sucia en el canasto la ropa limpia y planchada en el armario sus lociones.

-te gusta-me pregunto.

-si es muy bonita pero no tanto como tú- le dije y la abrase por atrás ella acaricio mis manos y se recostó sobre mi pecho cuando tocaron el timbre

-cámbiate y si quieres bajas –me dijo dándome un pico. Me quede sorprendido ella a pesar de los momento por los que estaba pasando ella siempre tenía tiempo para todo escuche unas risas abajo así que me dispuse a cambiar saque las cosas y me acorde que tenía que llamar a mi padre así que me termine de cambiar y baje a la sala donde estaban las chicas.

-hola Ángela- le dije ella prácticamente salto sobre el asiento bella se paró y se puso a la par mía yo pase mi brazo por su cintura.

-santo cielo Edward como llegaste tan rápido- me dijo

-pues Bella ya me había comentado lo de su padre y ayer y antier la escuche un poco mal y decidí venir a visitarla- le dije a Ángela con una sonrisa y le di un beso en la cabeza a mi novia que bien se sentía esto.

.ohhh pues que bien así Bella no estará sola así que ustedes dos ehhh- dijo moviendo sugestivamente las cejas yo sonreí.

-si la verdad esta chica me cautivo desde un principio- le dije.

-pues que bien felicidades ohhh Belly Bells-dijo

-ummm Bella cariño necesito hacer una llamada me puedes prestar tu celular le dije.

-claro cariño ten- me dijo sacándose el celular de las bolsas del pantalón. Yo me fui para la cocina para hablar con mi familia ya que sabía que ella y Ángela seguirían hablando para rato. Marque el número de la casa y espere uno dos tonos cuando contesto mi madre.

-alo buenas noches- dijo.

-hola mama soy Edward- le dije y escuche un suspiro de alivio conociéndola.

-ohhh cariño que bueno que llamaste ya estaba preocupada- me dijo.

-no mama lo que pasa es que aquí apenas son las 2 de la tarde- por eso

-ummm es cierto cariño y como esta Bella

-pues está un poco mal pero es normal ahora no ha ido a ver a Charlie porque estoy aquí y ahorita está hablando con una amiga lo mejor es entretenerla para que no se preocupe y pueda estar más tranquila- le dije pero de repente sonó el teléfono y mi preciosura contesto yo me le quede mirando y al ver su cara me di cuenta de que algo malo había pasado y luego se escuchó un grito horrible.

-que pasó Edward escuche un grito-

-te hablo después cuando sepa algo mama bella está muy mal adiós- le dije y corrí a agarrar a Bella que se venía cayendo a las de la pared

-Bella amor que pasa que tienes- le dije ella se apegó totalmente a mi cuerpo y lloro descontroladamente.

-Bella dime algo le dije. Cada vez más preocupado.

-Charlie… Charlie murió- dijo y lloro aún más fuerte.

-tranquila cariño sé que duele pero no estás sola ¿estamos juntos no?- le pregunte.

-si Edward ohhh cariño dijo y se largó a llorar Ángela estaba a mis espaldas dándole palabras de aliento sería un momento muy duro para ella pero yo estaba allí para ayudarla a salir a delante…

**Hola chicas SORPRESA! Bueno para las que me pidieron que actualizara rápido aquí esta gracias a todas por leerme ¿comentarios? Ya saben sugerencias tomatazos o quejas díganmelo las quiero**

**Lily.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 un nuevo hogar.**

Ángela y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para llamar a la funeraria y organizar el sepelio de Charlie ya que mi querida novia había caído rendida luego de tantos sentimientos encontrados de verdad sentía mucho la muerte del que algún día seria mi suegro le hablamos a René la madre de mi Bella dijo que estaría aquí mañana a eso de las 3 de la tarde con su nuevo esposo Phil luego de haber organizado todo hablamos para el hospital y darían a Charlie mañana a las 9 para seguir con el entierro.

No sé a qué horas me dormí pero habíamos terminado todo cuando desperté eran las 7 30 de la mañana era hora de despertar a Bella no quería hacerlo pero era necesario. Subí a su habitación era hermosa de un color azul pálido no era muy grande su cama estaba al centro de la habitación tenía un pequeño escritorio con una laptop y unos cuadros pegados en la pared una fondo su madre y Charlie cuando ella nació era muy ordenada me acerque lentamente a la cama y me senté a un lado le di un beso en la frente ella solo se revolvió pero no despertó me acerque a su oído

-vamos Bella cariño es hora de despertar-le dije pero nada la intente mover un poco y tampoco despertó solo logre que se diera la vuelta. Así que me acerque lentamente hacia su hermosa cara y bese sus carnosos labios al poco tiempo ella comenzó a corresponder el beso y me aleje un poco. Estaba un poco desorientada pero con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios se arregló el cabello.

- buenos días Edward que tal amaneciste- me dijo un poco roja.

- aquí queriendo levantarte cariño- le dije y eso hizo que se pusiera aún más roja.

-ahh lo siento pero ayer termine demasiado cansada físico y emocional por eso- me dijo y su mirada se puso más triste de lo que ya estaba.

-cariño sabes que para eso estamos juntos yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte ya no estás sola mi vida- le dije abrazándola le sobe la espalda y sentí algo mojado en mi hombro y supe que estaba llorando así que me dedique a acariciarla DARLE mimos ella se lo merecía no se cuánto tiempo pasamos en la misma posición hasta q ella se despegó y me dio un beso cargado de todo tipo de sentimientos fue largo apasionado tierno necesitado todo en uno solo yo estaba tan encimado en disfrutar el beso que nos separamos hasta que necesitamos el aire ella estaba igual de agitada que yo en estos momentos me abrazo.

-vamos a desayunar cariño o no tienes hambre- le dije

-claro y supongo que tú también tienes además hay que ir a firmar los papeles al hospital para que me den a Charlie- me dijo con melancolía ambos salimos de su cuarto en pijamas para la cocina ella preparo el desayuno que estaba realmente delicioso el único que tal vez pudiera superar seria la comida de mi madre. Luego de que desayunáramos nos alistamos y fuimos al hospital fue muy triste ver a la persona que amas sufrir tanto llorar a un ser querido y del que sin tu mismo haber conocido solo porque compartes un lazo tan grande con tu ser amado a ti también te duele. Luego de todo el sepelio de ver como Bella lloraba a su padre en los brazos de su propia madre que había volado desde lejos para acompañar hasta el último momento a quien fue en un tiempo su pareja fue muy gratificante ambas luego de haberle dicho adiós a Charlie por última vez se fueron a la casa Phil y yo acompañamos a nuestras chicas todo el tiempo se tomaron un té y quedaron profundamente dormidas nosotros hablamos un poco pero en realidad no fue mucho nosotros también estábamos cansados yo fui el primero en retirarme. No quería que MI Bella se quedara aquí sola mientras se hacia el traslado yo solo tenía 1 mes de vacaciones de los cuales ya casi había pasado una semana sabía que era muy pronto pero solo la idea de separarme de ella me causa nauseas de la tristeza sabía que la amaba y que nada ni nadie iba cambiar eso tan solo esperaba que Bella aceptara me quede con la duda y me prometí decirle cuando se fuera René…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté al escuchar ruidos me desperece y me fui a bañar directamente me cambie y cuando a estaba listo Salí del cuarto vi a Bella y a su madre estar haciendo el desayuno mientras Phil miraba las noticias.

-buenos días-dije entrando a la sala.

-buenos días cariño como a meciste- me dijo Bella y lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como se acercaba se puso en puntas me abrazo y luego me dio n tierno beso del cual yo no quería que terminara poco a poco nos fuimos separando pero yo no quería que terminara así que le seguí dando pequeños besitos en sus labio nariz mejillas frente a lo que ella respondió riéndose conmigo y dándome un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-ya estas mejor- le pregunte.

.me duele pero sé que mi padre no le hubiera gustado verme triste y que tú pagaras por ello.

-sabes que no pasa nada cariño o siempre estaré allí para ti. Le dije.

-awwww escuchaste eso Phil fue tan tierno- y en ese instante recordé que no estamos solos y creo que Bella también porque se puso roja como un tomate y se abrazó más a mí y enterró su carita en mi pecho y yo solo la abrase mas a mi cuerpo.

-lo siento- le dije en un susurro dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-no importa pronto me iré a Londres y ella tiene que saber que estaré contigo-me dijo y mi corazón salto de alegría al saber que todavía se iría y ya no me aguantaba para decirle que quería que viviera conmigo

- me alegra hija que por fin hallas encontrado a alguien que te quiera te cuide y te valore- dijo René.

-gracias mama- le dijo Bella se soltó de mi abrazo y la abrazo a ella.

-bueno basta de cosas sentimentales vamos a comer porque luego Phil y yo nos iremos- dijo

-tan pronto- pregunto mi Bella.

- si cariño lo sentimos pero Phil y yo tenemos que regresar a trabajar mañana y el viaje es algo largo.

- claro mama no hay problema.

Luego de eso nos sentamos a la mesa a desayunar comimos entre platicas y alabando la comida que habían hecho madre e hija. Bella se sintió un poco triste cuando René se fue ya que no quiso que la fuéramos a dejar al aeropuerto nos dijo que nos cuidáramos y que aprovecháramos el tiempo. Nosotros nos quedamos abrazados en el sillón en su silencio cómodo yo estaba muy nervioso por lo que le iba a preguntar.

-bella cariño mío tengo algo que decirte – le dije seriamente ella se tensó se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente.

-dilo Edward- me dijo.

-bueno… esto… yo…- dije todo nervioso.- - dije rápidamente y sin importar los espacios.

- Edward amor más despacio- me dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- te pregunte si quisieras vivir conmigo en Londres me refiero en mi apartamento- le dije ella se puso pálida y su cara se notaba que estaba asustada enojada la verdad no se así que me apresure a decir.

-bueno si no quieres está bien yo pu…- me vi interrumpido por los hermosos labios de mi novia que me dio un beso tan apasionado que juro que mis pelotas se iban a poner azules si ella seguía besándome así todo el tiempo.

-siiiiiiii claro que acepto- dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

- ohhh cariño ya me estas asustando.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-noooo es que estaba como en shock pero estoy feliz de que me lo hayas pedido cariño- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-de nada bebita hermosa- le dije y ella me miro con esos ojitos tan tiernos que destilaban amor por todas partes.

-ohhh Edward- me dijo y nos besamos Dios sentir su boca sobre la mía moviéndose sin parar con esos labios rosados tan carnosos y apetitosos ella paso sus manos sobre mis hombros metió sus manos en medio de mi cabello y comenzó a jalarlo y gemí en su boca cierta parte de mi cuerpo estaba más que despierta y ella seguía besándome pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca el cual yo cedi gustosamente e iniciamos una guerra campal con nuestras lenguas ya apretaba cada vez más su cintura hasta que ella termino a horcadas sobre mí y gimió al sentir mi erección se restregó un poco sobre mí y Jesús estaba a punto de explotar así que comencé a bajar la velocidad del eso porque si no juro que no pararía. Amos terminamos con la respiración errática y ella con unas mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-ummm cariño eso ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida- le dije.

-el mío también- me dijo.

- cuando quieres que nos vamos para Londres le pregunte ya un poco más calmado.

- ummm no se lo único que si se es que no me quiero quedar aquí cuando tu e vayas ni siquiera te he preguntado cuanto tiempo te podías quedar aquí.

-bueno mechan dado un mes de descanso así que si tú quieres nos podemos quedar unas 2 semanas más para que nos acomodemos bien en el apartamento.

-ummm pero o no conozco Londres y quiero conocerlo antes de entrar a trabajar así que te parece si nos vamos la próxima semana y las otras 2 me haces de guía turístico personal ummm- me dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente Dios se miraba tan sexy.

-cariño deja de hacer eso que no podrá resistirlo y no creo que tu estés lista para dar el siguiente paso o si- le pregunte.

- lo siento amor y tienes razón aun no estoy lista es muy luego.- me dijo.

-no importa yo lo unicoqeu quiero es que seas feliz-le dije

-si estoy a tu lado siempre seré feliz- me dijo y mi corazón se ensancho de alegría al escuchar esas palabras.

-te amo- le dije.

-yo también te amo- me dijo y juro que podía salar como un niño de 10 años que le acaban de comprar un sorbete de chocolate.

- si crees que esto va muy rápido solo dímelo.- le dije.

-ohhh Edward pero te digo algo- me dijo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

- que mi vida- le dije

- creo que dejare mi casa para ir a un nuevo hogar y ese lugar siempre será donde tu estés- me dijo y no tenía palabras para decir algo mas así que se lo demostraría de otra forma la bese con todo el amor y alegría que mi corazón sentía ahora nadie abra que tenga más felicidad que yo en todo el mundo….

**Hola chicas siento mucho la demora me he sentido fatal por no poder escribir pero hay tantas cosas en la universidad que no me habían dejado escribir. En esta semana subiré 2 o 3 capítulos mas y luego cada vez que la u me dé chance lo más probable es que hasta finales de junio pero intentare hacer todo lo posible. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos ya saben a dónde encontrarme las quiero.**

**Lily. **


	10. el inicio de una vida juntos

**Capítulo 10 el inicio de una vida juntos**

**Epov.**

La semana paso demasiado rápido y cuando menos lo sentí estábamos a punto de abordar nuestro avión hacia Londres éramos felices a pesar del poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

-pasajeros del vuelo j56731 por favor abordar por la puerta 3… pasajeros del vuelo j56731 por favor abordar por la puerta 3- escuche que decía la operadora tome a Bella de la mano con la otra agarre mi maleta y caminamos hacia la puerta que nos correspondía abordamos el avión.

-estoy nerviosa- me dijo mi Bella.

-no tienes q estarlo yo te cuidare siempre -le dije y claro q lo haría con mi vida si era necesario

-lo es solo que es una nueva etapa de mi vida nunca antes me había sentido así con nadie y tengo miedo- me dijo y se recostó sobre mi hombro

- cariño yo nunca he sentido nada igual la única relación duradera que tuve fue todo un engaño una farsa y jure no enamorarme nunca por eso era un don juan pero cariño con solo verte me cambiaste totalmente tu eres mi vida cariño nunca te dañaría porque te amo más que a mi vida.

- yo también te amo Edward a veces soy tan estúpida- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-claro que no lo eres cariño solo eres un poco insegura- le dije ella se abrazó lo más que pudo a mi cuerpo en los incomodos asientos ya que por burrada de mi querida novia estaba viajado en clase económica por primera vez en mi vida. El vuelo fue algo rápido bueno así lo sentí yo por ver a mi Bella dormir en mis brazos ver sus muecas escucharla llamándome y diciendo te amo.

Cuando llegamos a el aeropuerto de Londres Gatwick pasamos rápido migración y tomamos un taxi el silencio era cómodo solo íbamos abrazados yo le daba besos en el cabello sabía que este cambio para ella seria drástico tendría que ayudarla mucho y no me importaba. Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento baje las cosas del taxi

Abrí la puerta y Bella entro rápidamente yo cargue nuestras maletas. Ella estaba parada a la mitad de la casa así que me acerque por detrás y rodee su cintura con mis brazos puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro y le di un beso en la mejilla por lo que ella respiro

-te amo Bella como nunca pensé hacerlo- le dije en susurros en su oído por lo que ella gimió y ese simple gesto hizo que mi amiguito empezara a reaccionar.

- yo también te amo Edward nunca me dejes sola- me dijo y eso me entristeció por lo que la abrace más a mi pecho ella se dio la vuelta y me beso fue u beso desesperado pero a la ves lleno de amor el beso poco a poco se fue profundizando aún más nos soltábamos solo para respirar y luego volvíamos a besarnos mi amigo estaba súper duro y estaba seguro que ella podía sentirlo Dios me moría por tenerla pero tal vez ella no quisiera por lo que trate de bajar la intensidad del beso cuando le estaba dando picos sobre los labios ella se alejó rápidamente

-qué te pasa cariño- le dije

-nada no importa- me dijo pero su voz estaba rota

-vamos Bella mírame y dime que te pasa sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le dije y la atraje hacia mi

- es que parece que….. Como… que nomedeseas…..- dijo tan rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-ahhhh cariño-le dije y la bese- eso es imposible-le dije tome su mano y la lleve a mi polla-vez eso produces en mi- le dije – y aun así dices que no te deseo no seas bobita Bella te deseo más que nunca pero… no sé si estas lista para dar ese paso no quiero presionarte por eso me aleje- le dije

-pues yo…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron y estuvo a punto de decir algo mas pero no se tiro a mis brazos y me beso como nunca lo había hecho y entendí que si esta lista la agarre de las nalgas e hice que enrollara sus piernas en i cinturas la fricción de nuestros sexos nos hicieron gemir a ambos empecé a caminar a tientas a mi habitación subí las gradas con sumo cuidado varias beses me tropecé eso nos hacía soltar risitas sin dejar de besarnos la blusa de Bella había quedado a mitad de las escaleras cuando llegamos a mi habitación me costó un mundo abrir la puerta con una sola mano pero cuando lo logre camine más rápido a mi cama y acosté lentamente a Bella comiéndomela con la mirada sus pechos se miraban tan sexys solo en sujetador que me dieron unas tremendas ganas de probarlos ummm esos pechos eran extremadamente ricos y escuchar a Bella gemir Dios eso hacía que me excitara aún más baje y me detuve en su ombligo luego después desabroche su pantalón y saque sus braguitas y santo cielo mi sorpresa fue que mi pervertida novia estaba más que rasurada así que me lance a probarla y que sabor chupe lamí succione todo su centro metí y saque mi lengua mientras q con mi mano acariciaba su clítoris o cambiaba. Cuando ya estaba satisfecho regrese a sus labios y me entretuve allí un tiempo luego no sé cuándo ni como pero de repente ella estaba encima de mí con una sonrisa y unos ojos que destilaban lujuria por todos lados.

-creo que es injusto que yo este desnuda y tu tengas toda la ropa puesta- me dijo moviendo las cejas y mordiéndose el labio. Así que empezó a desabrochar cada botón de mi camisa cuando logro quitármela beso cada parte de mi pecho yo gemía y gemía de las reacciones que sus manos y su boca provocaban en mi poco a poco quito mi pantalón y mis bóxer y al ver mi pene gimió se relamió los labio un gesto que me volvió loco y gemí con más fuerzas pero lo que no me esperara era que se agachara y empezara a mamarme apreté las sabanas para tratar de contenerme. Lo chupaba jugaba haciendo círculos con la lengua se lo metía hasta el fondo y lo que me tomo aún más por sorpresa fue cuando agarro mi pene con sus manos y su boca se deslizo hacia mis bolas lo juro nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan excitado estaba a punto de correrme si Bella seguía haciendo eso.

-ummm Bella cariño… ven aquí… si sigues por allí… no aguantare mucho- le dije entrecortadamente y ella obedientemente se levantó gateo hasta mis labios y nos besamos poco a poco ella se fue agachando y de una estocada se sentó sobre mí se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella tan estrecha y cálida que momentáneamente gemimos juntos ella se movía en círculos y yo estaba disfrutando tanto que tenía q cerrar los ojos para no ver esa cara de placer y tratar de contenerme después dejo de moverse en círculos y me cabalgaba completamente

-ohhh Edward-gimió y juro que ya no aguantaba

- ummm Bella…. Ya no aguanto cariño…córrete conmigo- le dije entre gemido y gemido.

-yo tampoco…. Ahhhh- grito cuando llego a su orgasmo una estocada más y me deje ir. Ella se pegó a mi cuerpo tratando de descansar y estabilizar su respiración y yo la recibe con los brazos abiertos. Cuando ambos estábamos recuperando la respiración me gire y me Salí de ella para quitarme el condón cuando toque mi pene me di cuenta que ESTUPIDO había sido tanto era el grado de excitación que tenia que se me olvido usar protección.

-Bella cariño lo siento- le dije totalmente avergonzado- no he usado protección mañana tendrás que tomarte una pastilla del día después- le dije apretándola más a mi cuerpo.

-no hay problema amor yo me tomo las pastillas porque regulan mi periodo- me dijo dándome un beso en el pecho.

-ufff que bueno amor así no tendré restricciones para tomarte cuando quiera – le dije y ella soltó una risita. Luego nos quedamos en silencio la respiración de Bella se hacía cada vez más acompasada

-ummm Edward

-si cariño

- gracias por todo esto… por no dejarme sola cuando la muerte de Charlie y por entrar a mi vida.

-gracias a ti cariño estoy cambiado para ser mejor para ti o te merezco- le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza

-no vuelvas a decir eso- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-de acuerdo cariño descansa que el viaje ha sido demasiado largo y mañana será el inicio de nuestra vida juntos….

Bueno chicas espero que les guste este capi sean comprensivas es mi primer lemmon así que díganme si lo hice mal o si está bien espero sus comentarios.

Ahora los capítulos serán una vez por semana a veces más porque estoy de vacaciones y ahora tengo todo el tiempo para escribir.

Las quiero

Lily


	11. nuevo amanecer

**Capítulo 11.**

**Edward pov.**

Cuando desperté estaba un poco desorientado por el cambio de horario supongo pero al sentir el cálido cuerpo de Bella recordé lo que había pasado algunas horas mirar su cuerpo desnudo solo cubierto por las sabanas y recostada sobre mi pecho fue la mejor sensación que pude haber sentido mi corazón estaba por explotar de alegría y me di cuenta que la amaba como jure no hacerlo pero ella con unos días me hizo cambiar sé que algún día mi fama de Don juan le molestaría pero con ella todo era diferente. Deje de pensar en eso y me concentre en mirar su hermoso rostro lo acaricie suavemente me encantaba mirarla, acariciarla, mimarla.

-ummm- susurro yo me acerque más y comencé a besar su rostro hasta llegar a su boca la bese con ímpetu con necesidad ella respondió mis caricias siguió y profundizamos más el beso hasta que ya no podíamos para la necesitaba de su boca pase a su cuello de allí a sus hermosos y monumentales pechos que me volvían loco ella me jalo del pelo y me llevo de nuevo a su boca que la deguste con todo gusto luego seguí mi camino bese su estómago, cintura, ombligo y luego llegue a su centro totalmente húmedo y liso para mi metí uno de mis dedos y ella gimió al instante me encantaba ver como Bella se retorcía de placer bajo mi cuerpo. Luego chupe y succione todo su clítoris seguí bombeando y sentí que sus paredes se estrechaban

-ummm Edward… cariño… necesito… sentirte…- me decía entre gemidos. Me posicione en su entrada y de una estocada estaba dentro de ella.

-Edward-gritaba mi niña

- Bella-grite yo no aguantaría mucho tiempo más unas cuantas estocadas más y tocamos untos el cielo. Nos mantuvimos unidos un tiempo mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

-buenos días- me dijo mi Bella con una gran sonrisa

-estos si son buenos días cariño- le dije y le di un suave beso

-espero que siempre me despiertes así- me dijo. Descansamos un rato más en la cama cuando sonó mi celular.

-hola-dije contestando sin ver quien era

-Edward Anthony masen cullen porque demonios no has venido a visitar a tu madre- me dijo Esme entre enojada y contenta.

-lo siento mama pero le estaba enseñando y acomodando las cosas de Bella en la casa- le dije

-ahhhh que emoción cuando vendrás tienes que prestármela- empezó a decir toda a la carrera

-aún no sabemos cuándo iremos mama esperamos que ahora o mañana- le dije viendo a Bella para ver su reacción y lo más natural dijo que ahora y con una tan sonrojo ella era mi pequeña tomatito

-ahh ojala que vengan ahora cariño quiero conocerla tu papa no deja de decir lo buena que es el trabajo y que es hermosa vamos Edward no agás esperar a tu madre tráela pronto- me dijo y colgó yo no pude nada más que hacer que echarme a reír quizás como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-que pasa Edward me dijo mi hermosa novia

-nada cariño solo que mi madre es un poco impaciente y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

-si a mí también me gustaría mucho conocerla-me dijo levantándose de la cama jalando con ella la sabana y metiéndose en el baño yo me puse el bóxer y baje a la cocina a ver que nos preparaba de comer. Puse la cafetera saque un poco de fruta ya que gracias a Alice que había traído lo necesario para poder desayunar ahora corte guineos fresas les quite las cascaras a las uvas partí Sandia saque dos platos hondos y los arregle puse un poco de miel y canela molida serví 2 tazas de café y subía a nuestra habitación que bien se sentía de pensar que ya o era alguien solitario si no que ahora alguien estaba a mi lado cuando entre Bella se estaba terminando de peinar ya estaba lista con unos vaqueros negros ajustados con una blusa blanca con estampado en negro y rojo con unas zapatias rojas.

-ummm te ves adorable amor.- le dije

-gracias y que rico se ve el desayuno- me dijo mirándome por el espejo.

-ya sabes cariño me encanta complacerte- y le guiñe el ojo y ella soltó risitas se dio la vuelta se cenó en la cama y yo me senté a la par de ella y desayunamos viendo las noticias luego me bañe tranquilamente me cambien y nos dirigimos hacia un parque que había cerca de mi casa nos tomamos de la mano y sentamos en una de las bancas observando a los niños correr de un lado para otro caminamos tranquilamente hablando de todo y nada a la vez.

-te amo- le dije cuando nos sentamos debajo de un árbol.

-yo también te amo Edward.

-lo se cariño- le dije dándole un beso.

-ummm pues no hay que hacer esperar a tu madre vamos- me dijo jalándome para que me parara y fuéramos a visitar a mi madre esperaba que fuera una buena tarde…

**Hola chicas soy yo de nuevo lamento la demora pero hubo alguien que me recomendó la saga the vampire diaries y no e podido dejar de verla me encanto grax a todas las que dejaron comentarios **gery02, janalez, Robmy, jupy, robsten-pattison **bueno espero no olvidar a nadie y gracias por apoyarme por ustedes sigo escribiendo. Nos leemos el fin de semana las quiero **

**Lily**


	12. presentaciones familiares

**Capítulo 12**

Al llegar a la casa nos alistamos para llegar de sorpresa a la hora del almuerzo solo Alice sabia para que le digiera a Emment disimuladamente que llegaran para estar todos allí así que todo estaba en manos de esa pequeña diablilla. Bella estaba impaciente en lo que me cambia y ella e esperaba caminaba de un lado a otro por toda la habitación, se pasaba la mano por el pelo, se tronaba los nudillos. Cuando termine de alistarnos le mande un mensaje a Alice. Luego Nos subimos a al carro Bella iba súper nerviosa cambia la estación de la radio a cada momento en la carretera no había mucho tráfico por ser día de semana pero nosotros no nos importaba mientras no hubiera mucho trabajo q hacer en las oficinas todo estaba bien y yo estaba de vacaciones y Carlisle supongo q allí estaría también aunque él ya la conociera yo quería que estuviera toda la familia.

Cuando menos lo espere ya estábamos dando la vuelta para entrar a la residencial donde Vivian mis padres cuando llegamos a la verja el portón se abrió automáticamente ya que mi papa había instalado un nuevo equipo de seguridad. Aparque el carro en mi lugar y me baje rápidamente para ayudar a mi adorada novia a bajar ella bajo el postre q había hecho en la casa q olía exquisitamente bien.

Caminamos hasta la puerta.

Toca, toc.

-yo abro se oyó - que grito mi madre. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó totalmente sorprendida.

- ohhh Edward- dijo y se tiro a mis brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-hola mama – le dije- hubiera sabido que he ibas a recibir así me hubiera ido más seguido- le dije riéndome y ganándome un manotazo de su parte. Cuando se separó de mi vio que no venía solo.

-ohhh lo siento querida- le dijo a bella ella se acercó a mí y yo tome su mano y la acerque más a mi cuerpo. – pero pasen estas en tu casa- le dijo. Entramos a la casa.

-mama ella es Bella mi novia – le dije cuando estábamos en la sala de estar.

-ohhh es hermosa- me dijo y la abraso- Carlisle se quedó corto cuando dijo q eras hermosa- dijo mi madre riendo y haciendo que Bella se pusiera roja. Mi madre se rio y al escuchar las risas

- Esme amor quien es…- empezó a decir mi papa.

- Edward que bueno verte- me dijo. Bella ciento mucho lo de tu padre- le dijo abrazándola

-muchas gracias Carlisle- le dijo con un pequeño nudo en la garganta yo le apreté un poco la mano y ella me dio una tímida sonrisa.

-pero pasen adelante- dijo Esme.

- gracias- le dijo Bella. Cuando entramos en la sala estaban Alice y Jasper sentados juntos con la pequeña Alyson y Emment estaba junto con kellan su hijo de apenas año 3 meses.

- al fin llegaste- salto Alice.

-hola Edward tiempo sin verte hermano- me dijo Jasper dándome un ligero apretón de manos.

-hola tito edwad- me dijo la pequeña Ally.

-ola cariño como está la princesa- le dije dando vueltas con ella y dándole unos cuantos besos por la mejilla.

- ohhh tú debes ser Bella la novia de Edward... encantada de conocerte papa y elhan hablado tanto de ti seremos grandes amigas iremos de compras noooo mejor no mejor tu seras mi nuevo modelo te diseñare ropa exclusiva para ti ROSE! ROSE!- empezó a decir Alice tan rápidamente q apenas se le entendían las palabras.

-que pasa Alice- le dijo rosalie q venia saliendo de la cocina con un delantal puesto- ohhh Edward cariño tiempo sin verte. Me dijo Rose abrazándome- ummm y ella es? – pregunto viendo a Bella

- ohhh lo siento familia ella es Bella Swan mi novia- dije abrazándola por la cintura y dejando mi barbilla en su hombro

- ohhh- dijo rosalie

-vamos Rose- le dijo Emment q estaba a su lado con el pequeño kellan

- tu… tu… novia tú no tienes novias Edward- me dijo Rose.

-lo se Rosalie pero con Bella es diferente me atrapo- le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos ella era mi mejor amiga y pues tendría q entenderme

- bueno si es así bienvenida a la familia- le dijo a Bella abrazándola y dándole dos besos en las mejillas.

-ummm gracias.

- ohhh cariño q tienes en la mano- le pregunto Alice.

-ahh este yo hice un pequeño postre- le dijo Bella tímidamente.

-ummm pues huele delicioso- dijo Alice quitándole el plato de la mano.

-Bella quieres ayudarnos a terminar en la cocina mientras dejamos a los hombres hablando- le dijo mi madre.

-claro me encanta cocinar- dijo tímidamente mi novia. Y se fue hablando con mi madre y Rosalie a la cocina.

-bueno pues nos has dejado sorprendidos a todos Edward bien guardadito te lo tenías eh- me dijo Emment.

-pues no tanto Carlisle ya lo sabían y mi mama y Alice me encontraron hablando un día aquí así que solo ustedes y Rose no lo sabía.

-y donde la conociste-me dijo Jasper

-en el congreso de medicina que hubo hace como un mes y bueno una mirada y me atrapo- le dije recordándole a Emment las palabras que me dijo cuándo se enamore de Rose que es como mi hermana y que ese día casi lo mataba cuando los encontré besándose.

-y donde estuviste a Alice casi le da un infarto cuando le hablo a Carlisle preocupa diciéndole que no contestabas el teléfono y él le dijo que estabas de vacaciones cuando ella sabía que tenías años de no agarrar vacaciones-me dijo Jasper riéndose.

- me fui a ver a Bella a Washington- le dije y él se me quedo viendo fijamente.

-tan amarradito te tienen eh- me dijo Emment riéndose y moviendo las cejas.

-no es eso ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil y me necesitaba.

-pues si momento difícil se llama al decir te "ohhh Edward te extraño tanto"- me dijo Emment haciendo voz de mujer.

- no estúpido- le dije – el padre de Bella estaba grave en el hospital una bala le atravesó el pulmón y recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-y como fue eso- dijo Jasper preocupado.

-él estaba en servicio cuando sucedió eso estaba en un lugar lejos de la población según tengo entendido y pues se tardaron en asistirlo

-era policía?'- me pregunto mi papa.

-no él era agente encubierto del FBI- dije y ellos se quedaron con cara de asustados.

-cómo?- dijo Jasper- tendría q ser alguien de alto rango para poder llegar a estar en el FBI como se llamaba? - me pregunto Jasper era abogado pero le gustaba mucho el lado militar.

-Charlie, Charlie Swan el agente del FBI que pasaron el reporte de todas las vidas que había salvado y los años de servicio hace como uno meses.

-el es el padre de Bella- dijo Emment admirado.

-si bueno era el falleció hace 2 semanas por eso me fui con Bella- les dije.

-era un buen hombre hasta donde sé y es una lástima que haya muerto- dijo Jasper dándome una palmadita en la espalda y seguimos platicando de otras cosas hasta que nos llamaron que la comida estaba lista nos sentamos como siempre en la mesa solo q ahora ya no estaba solo mi asiento de a la par. El almuerzo fue una delicia total mi mama estaba encantada con Bella porque tenía un buen gusto de la cocina a Alice y Rose porque tenían a quien vestir y porque tenían nueva amiga para ir de compras. Me sentía bien al ver a mi familia junta y saber que yo ya no estaba solo tenía a alguien quien me acompañaría siempre era una gran satisfacción.

**Hola chicas lo siento sé que prometí el fin de semana espero que les guste este capi el sábado cerca de esta hora publicare el otro ya tengo escrita la mitad. Gracias a todas por los comentarios ****Vero.O CPMS, gery02, alianna09, jupy, Robmy, DannyCullen, janalez.**

Las quiero.

Lily


	13. de tímida a

**Capitulo 13.**

Luego del almuerzo en la casa de mis padres cada quien fue regresando a su respectivo trabajo nosotros aun nos quedamos otro rato con mi madre hasta tipo 4 de la tarde q decidimos hacer turismo enseñarle a Bella la ruta que usaría para ir al hospital, del hospital a la casa de mis padres y viceversa. Bella estaba un poco emocionada cuando la lleve a las instalaciones del hospital en el que trabajaríamos.

El hospital en el que trabajaríamos es el st. Mary paddington con solo ver la entrada estaba entusiasmada parecía una niña de 5 años viendo todo girando la cabeza para un lado y otro y escuchando lo que le decía los años que tenía más que todo historia ya cuando entramos al hospital todos nos miraban pasamos por urgencias y juro que vi a Jessica echar chispas por los ojos cuando me vio que llevaba a Bella abrazada de la cintura solté una risita al verla luego subimos al área de pediatría que era donde Bella y yo trabajaríamos le enseñe la sala común de esa área su nuevo consultorio la lleve donde las enfermeras descansaban.

-y tendré a alguien a mi completa disposición por alguna operación – me pregunto- es que en . tenía todo un equipo de trabajo anestesista y 2 enfermeras capacitas en cirugía pediátrica- me dijo algo apenada.

-claro cariño a parte tú tienes ya asignada un cuarto de operaciones con todo equipado que es solo para el área pediátrica en este caso será tuya – le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

- doc. Cullen que le trae por acá ya se aburrió de las vacaciones y viene a trabajar de nuevo supongo que le he hecho mucha falta- me dijo Lauren una de las enfermeras que trabajaba en el área y que en su tiempo tuvimos un revolcón.

-pues la verdad no me he aburrido de las vacaciones porque tengo excelente compañía-dije acercando más a Bella a mi cuerpo- y no tampoco te he extrañado- le dije un poco mordaz.

-ohhh- dijo un poco enojada y confundida.

-te presento a la doc. Isabella Swan mi novia- le dije la cara de Lauren era todo un poema paso de roja a pálida completamente y viceversa. Algunas de las enfermeras que pasaron por allí escucharon sonrieron al ver la cara de Lauren.

-emn mucho gusto doctora- le dijo cuándo se recuperó del impacto- bueno que pasen un buen día- dijo y salió casi corriendo por el pasillo yo no paraba de reírme al ver cómo había salido despavorida cuando antes y apenas se me despegaba como cambiaban las cosas ahora Bella era totalmente mi vida si ella saltaba yo también lo hacía.

-veo que tienes muchas ex celosas compulsivas- me dijo Bella un poco seria.

-ohhh vamos cariño si yo solo soy tuyo eso fue antes ahora no puedo ni mirarlas me da repulsión- le dije y ella se relajó y seguimos con el recorrido hasta que llegamos a mi consultorio.

-doc. Edward cullen- leyó Bella cuando le dije que pasara adelante mi despacho era como todos los demás en tamaño pero mi madre y Alice se habían encargado de adornarlo para los niños así que habían algunas partes de las paredes que tenían dibujos de payasos sobre mi escritorio había un tarro lleno de dulces y paletas para darles a los niños "bien portados (a todos)" y las paletas para examinarlos también eran de colores.

-tienes bien equipado tu consultorio -me dijo Bella con una sonrisa socarrona

-hey mi madre y Alice pensaron que ya que atendía niños tenía que estar decorado para niños y pues a ellas nadie les puede negar nada y yo menos- dije con cara de asustado mientras que Bella se partía de la risa me encantaba verla sonreír y más sabiendo que yo era el que provocaba eso. Luego salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para alimentarnos los días que nos faltaban para entrar a trabajar ya que después apenas comeríamos en la casa. Bella fue la que escogió todo porque ella era la experta yo lo único que podía hacer eran huevos y poner la cafetera para el café. Yo la miraba tan concentrada buscando todo lo que necesitaba y cuando no sabía dónde podría estar me preguntaba o si no preguntábamos al encargado.

-Edward- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos- he estado hablante por más de 5 min cariño- me dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi mejilla.

-ups lo siento mi amor que decías- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-que si me puedes alcanzar la harina de panqueques no la alcanzo- me dijo apenada y sonrojada puro tomatito me encantaba cuando pasaba eso era tan tímida.

-claro cariño le dije alcanzándolo.

-si por eso te amo- me dijo dándome un pico y yo sonreí como un tonto al escucharla decirme eso nunca me aburriría de escucharlo yo la abrase de la cintura y le di un beso en el cuello que la hizo estremecer.

-edd – me dijo entre regaño y excitadas mirada destilaba lujuria por todos lados.

-ummm cariño yo creo que sería mejor ir a pagar ya no crees- le dije y me acerque más a su oído y le dije- no creo poder aguantar las ganas de hacerte cositas malas.- ella se estremeció y camino más rápido y me jalo para que agarra la carreta de dicha la caja estaba algo sola y pasamos rápidamente aunque sentía que nunca iba a terminar de pasar las cosas la cajera iba tan lento que ya me estaba desesperando cuando os dio las cosas Bella y yo salimos casi corriendo del supermercado hasta el carro maneje a más de 130 km/h para llegar más rápido me salte varios semáforos en rojo pero no me importe iba preciso Bella no dejaba de sonreír por mis locuras cuando llegamos a cas presione el botón del control del portón para que se abriera y sentí una eternidad cuando ya estábamos dentro de la casa Bella se bajó abrió el baúl y empezó a sacar las cosas rápidamente yo le ayude y dejamos las cosas en la encimera de la cocina y cuando llevamos las ultimas bolsas ella se lanzó a mis brazos me encantaba eso de tímida a golosa nos besamos apasionadamente camine con ella a la sala la ropa bolo rápidamente cuando menos me di cuenta ella solo estaba en ropa interior y yo en bóxer

- te extrañe tanto- le dije besando su cuello ella gimió.

- yo también te extrañe- me dijo entrecortadamente nos seguimos besando baje de su cuello al nacimiento de sus pechos solté su bracear y sus pechos me llamaron camine más hasta quedar sentado en el sillón ella enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y yo bese chupe y succione sus pezones esos que me volvían loco con solo verlos ella no dejaba de besar mi cuello mis labios de meter sus manos en mi pelo y jalarlo cuando yo succionaba más fuerte sus pezones y gemía tan fuerte.

-ohhh Edward- me decía y a mí me encantaba escucharla me encantaba saber que la excitaba

- Bella será mejor que subamos al cuarto- le dije entre cortadamente.

-neo-me dijo- aquí… no creo poder aguantar hasta el cuarto me dijo.

-ohhh cariño- le dije mientras ella me bajaba los boxes y se quedó viendo el tamaño de mi erección y lo que menos me esperaba era que ella se agachara lo tomara entre sus manos y empezara a masajearlo.

-umhhh cariño- le dije no encontraba mi voz en ningún lado estaba tan excitado me encantaba ese lado lujurioso de ella mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre el respaldo del sillón tenía los ojos cerrados del placer que sentía cuando sentí algo húmedo sobre mi pene y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era la lengua de Bella la que no dejaba de hacer círculos sobre mi polla esa imagen me termino de evitar mas de la cuenta…

-ummm cariño ya… no aguanto- le dije pero ella siguió hasta que me hizo terminar en su boca.

-eres mala amor mío- le dije y ella se rio sentándose a mi lado.

-soy mala pero así te encanto – me dijo guiñándome el ojo…

**Hola chicas lamento la tardanza espero q les guste mucho este capi nos leemos pronto.**

**Las quiero**

**Lily.**


	14. la voluntad de elizabeth

Capitulo 14

El tiempo pasa rápido en compañía de la persona que amas con Bella a mi lado en estos momentos quería tener más vacaciones para pasar con ella bueno juntos en nuestro apartamento o cuando salíamos a pasar cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo ver su cara cuando está enojada concentrada dormida leyendo no sé cuándo ni dónde ni por qué ni como pero me enamore de ella de su forma de ser de todo. sabía que ella era la indicada desde lo que paso con tanya o jure no enamorarme pero quizás porque no había encontrado a la persona indicada ahora que estoy con Bella no quiero separarme de ella quiero que ella se mi esposa amiga amante y madre de mis hijos verla embrazada sería maravilloso quería darle la familia que yo tuve y que a ella se le negó en su momento pero ama no me importaba el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos pero y ¿a ella? yo quería pedirle matrimonio ya pero y ¿si me decía que no? Eso me ponía en duda y me hacía retroceder de la idea pero cuando la miraba entender a los niños cuando pasaba por el área de oncología pediátrica y jugaba con ellos los chineaba los niños le encantaban y ellos la adoraban a ella.

Esta semana en el hospital fue agotador pase 2 días sin ver ni hablar con mi hermosa novia por un accidente múltiple automovilístico y una nevada terrible las personas asmáticas abundaban en el hospital nos movíamos de un área a otra Bella opero más de lo que había operado en los 2 meses que llevábamos ya trabajando en el hospital yo entre a dos o tres cirugías con ella luego una yo solo porque bella estaba operando en otro quirófano. Me hacía tanta falta no tenerla entre mis brazos besarla hacerle el amor eso era otra cosa que me encantaba de ella podía ser demasiado tímida pero en la cama ¡Dios! Que mujer todavía podía recordar su cara la última vez que hicimos el amor y solo con pensarlo me excitaba.

-doc. Cullen- a emergencias me dijo Anna una de las enfermeras del área pediátrica que aparte era como mi secretaria y ayudante en cirugía.

-signos- le dije al enfermero de la ambulancia.

-mujer 25 años hemorragia interna, desprendimiento de la placenta embarazo de 7 meses.

-preparen en quirófano tenemos que sacar al bebe ahora- grite todos nos pusimos en movimiento Bella llego en ese momento y empezó a dar órdenes por todos lado para no perder a ninguno todos estábamos trabajando anestesiamos a la paciente la entubamos y sacamos a la bebe, los cuneros se la llevaron ya que era muy pequeña sus pulmones no se habían terminado de desarrollar operamos a la paciente fue una larga operación duraos 3 horas más en el quirófano pero logramos estabilizarla aunque aún estaba en riesgo.

Luego de eso me fui de nuevo a atender mis pacientes. Los siguientes dos días los pasamos igual de agotadores solo que estaba vez si vi a mi novia ya que teníamos que hablar de la salud de la paciente que habíamos atendido de emergencias su salud no mejoraba y nadie había llegado para visitarla no sabíamos nada de ella hablamos un poco las probabilidades con Bella y mi padre y decidimos empezar a despertarla para ver a quien podíamos llamar para que se hicieran presente primero por la pequeña bebita que aún estaba en incubadora y luego para ver qué decisión tomarían respecto a la madre .

Nos habíamos reunido mi padre Bella y yo en la habitación 315 esperando a que la paciente despertara no era la mejor opción pero era lo único que podíamos hacer en estos momentos nadie había llegado buscando a alguien con esas características ni nada. Vimos que empezaba a despertar movió los brazos

-buenas tardes- le dijo Carlisle. Ella al escuchar una voz se giró hacia donde nosotros estábamos y trato de hablar pero a penas y se le escuchaba la voz de tan débil que se encontraba así eu nosotros nos acercamos Bella empezó a revisarla y vimos que las heridas superficiales empezaban a cicatrizarle aunque le constaba ya que por lo que pudimos comprobar con los exámenes era diabética y así costaría mucho más que sanara.

-queríamos saber su nombre señora- le dijo mi padre con el historial clínico de ella en su mano.

- Elizabeth… Elizabeth Monroy -dijo

-señora Monroy quería saber si usted recuerda algún número de teléfono de algo familiar para poder avisarles que usted y su hija se encuentran en este hospital- le dijo Carlisle

-ummm yo no tengo familiares en este país mi esposo- se calló un momento y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos se miraba muy triste.- mi esposo murió hace 3 meses junto con sus padres y yo era huérfana así que no tengo familia- dijo y me dio tanta pena saber lo que le habría ocurrido.

-lo siento mucho señora- le dijo mi padre- usted será atendida y cuidada de mi parte así que no se preocupe por los gastos de usted y de su hija. La niña nació prematura debido al impacto del accidente en estos momentos se encuentra en una incubadora pero se está poniendo bien es una bebe fuerte. Usted necesita recuperarse para estar con ella le dijo mi padre luego de eso le dimos un calmante Bella estaba súper triste por la situación de la señora Elizabeth así que ella estaba súper pendiente de ella y la niña que aún no sabía que nombre ponerle cuando llego el fin de semana Bella y yo al fin éramos libres de irnos a nuestra pequeña casa a disfrutar de una cena romántica y visitar a mi madre en las tardes o salir a ser turismo.

Al llegar a la casa Bella se me tiro en los brazos y sin importarnos el cansancio de la semana os amamos lo que restaba de la tarde cansados pero satisfechos nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando me levante desperté solo y al ver la hora que era entendí porque mi novia no podía dormir después de las 10 de la mañana y eran las 11 : 30 así que con mucha pereza me metí a la ducha fue tan reparador el agua iba relajaba mis músculos y me gustaba ducharme por más de 15 minutos cosa que en el hospital era imposible así que disfrute mucho luego de eso baje a la cocina y pude ver a mi hermosa novia bailando y cantando en la cocina me encantaba verla hacer su papel de ama de casa y más aún que cocinara sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar y lo bien que se le daba. Cuando se quedó quietecita moviendo la comida me acerque por detrás y la abrase deje mi cabeza recostada en su hombro y le di un beso en el cuello.

-buenos días mi amor- le dije al oído.

- ummm querrás decir buenas tardes bello durmiente – se burlo

- hey que tú seas un gallito madrugador no significa que o lo sea también- le dije sacándole la lengua a lo que ella sonrió luego de nuestros juegos almorzamos juntos y salimos a caminar un rato por el parque.

-amor- me dijo

-si- le dije y voltio a verla.

-quiero un perrito- me dijo con una cara adorable.

- ohhh mi amor deberías de habérmelo dicho antes yo siempre he querido unos pero no sabía si tu quería uno- le dije sonriéndole.

-ahhhhh soy feliz- dijo saltando exactamente como Alice y me hice una nota mental no dejarla mucho tiempo con Alice.

- si quieres podemos ir a buscar uno ahorita- le dije

- siiiii- grito y varia gente voltio a vernos sonriendo de las locuras de mi novia así eu después de su efusiva respuesta fuimos al coche y anduvimos en busca del cachorro perfecto para nosotros. No queríamos uno que creciera mucho así que buscamos un french o un cooker ya que yo odiaba a los chiguagua y a los salchicha. Así que nuestra búsqueda se basó en ello además nuestro apartamento no era muy grande 2 cuartos el garaje la sala la cocina y el estudio. Visitamos varias tienda de mascotas unos eran muy grandes otros muy chiquitos y otros simplemente no nos gustaba.

-creo que no la encontraremos hoy- dijo mi novia con un hermoso puchero

-busquemos en una tienda más amor- le dije – si no es hoy la seguiremos buscando- le dije dándole un tierno beso caminamos unas cuadras más hasta encontrar otra tienda.

Entramos a la tienda y había varios perritos.

-buenas tardes- nos dijo una señora.

-buenas tardes estamos buscado una perrita- le dijo Bella

- y ya saben cómo la quieren porque hace 2 meses una de nuestras perras coocker tuvo cachorritos – dijo y Bella me miro emocionada y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-podemos verlos- le pregunte a la amable señora.

-claro por aquí nos dijo y nos llevó hacia la parte de atrás del negocio. Había una camada de cachorritos cooker hermosos.

-son mezclados con french- nos dijo la señora Bella se acercó y con mucho cuidado sobo a la perra y luego tomo un cachorrito de la cesta.

-son hermosos- dijo y me tendió el cachorrito cuando me lo dio el cachorro me lamio la mano y bella sonreía por el gesto del perrito.

-ese es un cachorro macho nos dijo la señora.

- no hay cachorros hembra – le pregunto mi novia.

-claro- le dijo saco una hermosa cachorrita negra de la cesta y se la dio a Bella ella emocionada la abrazo se sentó con ella en el suelo se puso a jugar con ella nunca la había viso tan emocionada por algo así que saque mi celular y le tome unas fotografía que las guardaría de recuerdo.

-nos la llevamos – le dije a la señora. Bella se levantó con la perrita en la mano y me dio un tierno beso en los labios de agradecimiento yo deje al cachorro en la cesta y tome la mano de Bella le pagamos a la señora nos dio un poco de concentrado porque ya era un poco tarde y no íbamos a encontrar un agrocervicio abierto ya que el concentrado que ella comía era especial y en el supermercado no había.

-gracias amor- me dijo Bella dándome un apasionado beso hasta que la perrita se hizo notar otra vez Bella y yo sonreímos. Nos subimos al auto y pasamos al supermercado a comprarle una casita, un plato para la comida y uno para el agua escogimos los platos en rosado y celeste y la casa de color café salimos contentos del súper nos subimos al carro y ya habíamos avanzado un poco cuando mi celular empezó a sonar Bella lo saco de mi bolsa y contesto.

-alo-dijo y yo me quede pendiente de ver quien era.

-ohhh hola Carlisle como estas- le dijo y yo me quede más tranquilo pero de pronto escuche un jadeo y la cara de Bella se había trasformado en una de dolor total y empezó a llorar no sabía que estaba pasando y me estaba desesperando de verla así.

-Bella amor que pasa- le dije moviéndola.

-claro Carlisle ahorita mismo vamos para allá- le dijo y colgó se quedó un momento callada.

-Elizabeth murió- me dijo y entendí el porqué de su tristeza a pesar de solo haberla conocido de una semana nos habíamos encariñado con ella y con la niña. Y allí pensé ¿la niña con quien viviría ahora? Y me preocupe más me dirigí al desvió que se dirigía al hospital me gane unos cuantos pitos de los otros conductores y malas palabras me salte uno o dos semáforos deje el carro en el primer lugar que encontré ayude a bajar a Bella que venía llorando y la perrita miraba al uno y al otro y movía la cola no me acordaba de ella pero se la encargaría a Anna que la cuidara un ratito. Cuando llegamos donde mi padre y vio a la perrita sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos le entregamos la perrita a Anna y nos fuimos al despacho de mi padre para hablar.

-sé que quizás no es el mejor momento para esto pero Elizabeth les dejo algo antes de morir- nos dijo mi padre y en eso llamaron a la puerta era uno de los cuneros que traían a una bebe en brazos. Y yo seguía sin entender.

-Elizabeth me dijo unas palabras antes de morir en presencia de muchas personas. Sus palabras fueron dígale a Bella que cuide de mi bebe que sea la madre que yo no pude ser para ella- Bella estaba llorando y yo no me encontraba tan lejos de esa situación.

- sé que eres muy joven para ser madre y que posiblemente no lo tenías en mente es tu…

- no voy a dejar a este pequeño angelito botado Carlisle ella me la confió y fue por algo y quiero hacer cumplir su última voluntad- dijo mi novia decidida.

-eres muy noble Bella pero los de servicios infantiles pusieron una condición.- dijo mi padre.

-cual es – le dije.

-Bella tiene que estar casada o comprometida por lo menos- dijo Carlisle y me miro a mí y a bella alternativamente.

-ohhhh- dijo Bella…

**Hola chicas ¿qué creen que hará Edward? bueno lamento la tardanza pero creo que vale la pena. El próximo capi espero poder publicarlo entr de agosto. También quería decirles que estoy traduciendo una historia se llama uss california ya subí el primer capítulo y sé que algunas de ustedes la están siguiendo pero quiero saber si les gusta a TODAS es una hermosa historia de amor con ciertos problemas pero muy hermosa. Más tarde subiré el 2 capi y espero leerlas allí.**

**Las quiero**

**Lily. **


	15. formando mi familia

**Capítulo 15**

Vi a bella agachar la cabeza y le vi soltar unas lágrimas pasamos un tiempo en silencio yo esperando la reacción de ella mi decisión ya estaba tomada pero no quería que ella pensara que era solo por la bebe es más toda la semana no me había dejado de pasar por la cabeza la imagen de Bella vestida de blanco caminando hacia mí y ahora simple sencillamente se podría cumplir más rápido de lo que esperamos.

-Carlisle… solo…. Yo… eso no lo sé no hay alguna otra manera.- le dijo Bella hipando a mi padre y él se me quedo viendo furioso. Entonces supe que ese era mi momento de hablar así eu me puse de pie mi padre levanto su vista y yo le sonreí.

-Bella cariño- le dije y ella se giró a verme tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas yo me acerque más y pase mis dedos secando sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- amor quieres a esta hermosa bebita- le dije sacándola de sus brazos y chinándola yo bese el tope de su cabecita y ella agarro mi mano con su dedito y en ese momento supe que lucharía por ella con mi vida si fuera necesario.

-claro sabes que me encantan los niños y que me encariñado con ella y con Elizabeth- me dijo y su cara se descompuso por un momento.

-me esperas 5 minutos aquí necesito ir a traer algo al carro es importantísimo- le dije y ella asintió le tendí a la pequeña bebita necesitábamos un nombre y rápido le di un rápido beso en la boca y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo al parqueo necesitaba sacar esa pequeña caja negra que había comprado no sé cómo fue que me decidí a comprarlo

**Flash back**

Este día había estado un poco ajetreado en el hospital pero tenía libre la hora del almuerzo por lo que decidí ir al centro comercial pase por varios restaurantes hasta que me detuve en uno de comida china la verdad es que tenía días de comer esta clase de comida. Luego de que termine de comer aun me quedaban 45 min de mi hora de almuerzo así que camine por todo el centro comercial entre a una librería y había algunos libros que me gustaron me lleve uno para mí y le compre u libro de vampiros a Bella que habíamos visto en un anuncio de televisión la película le llamo la atención los libros luego de la librería subía ala 3 planta y entre a una sucursal de tiffays estaba pensando en comprarle a mi hermosa novia una pulsera con dijes pero hubo algo que llamo totalmente mi atención y era el mejor anillo de compromiso que había visto tenía un pequeño bueno no tan pequeño diamante la banda del anillo está rodeado con pequeños diamantes y supe que ese era el indicado para Bella así que decidí comprarlo el vendedor se me quedo viendo cuando le dije que quería el anillo

-señor este anillo vale una fortuna-me dijo

-lo quiero-le dije con una gran sonrisa

- señor cuesta medio millón de euros- me dijo

- lo quiero-le repetí saque mi tarjeta de crédito y se la di el aun indeciso se llevó el anillo para que arreglaran la cajita luego llego con el bauche y con la cajita ya con un pequeño moño de listón rojo que hacía que resaltara aún más la hermosa caja del anillo firme el bauche y Salí de la tienda completamente feliz.

**Fin del flashback**

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tan largo el trayecto del consultorio de mi padre al paqueo cuando llegue presione la alarma abrí la puerta y prácticamente me lance hacia la guantera y allí estaba mi pequeño paquete lo agarre Salí del carro presione de nuevo la alarma corrí de regreso al consultorio cuando iba subiendo las gradas me detuve unos momentos para agarrar aire y volví a correr cuando por fin llegue al consultorio de mi padre respire pesadamente para entrar todas las enfermeras se me quedaban viendo. Abrí la puerta entre mi padre seguía sentado detrás del escritorio y cuando me vio se paró Bella al darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí también se paró me acerque a ella le di un beso y le quite a la pequeña que sonrió de nuevo al verme pero rápidamente se la di a mi padre él se me quedo viendo enojado y Bella empezó a llorar y supe que la había cagado.

-no Bella cariño solo necesito que tengas las manos libres para lo que voy hacer- le dije aun jadeando después de esa gran corrida. Ella no me dijo nada solo se quedó quieta esperando por lo que yo me saque la cajita de mi pantalón y ella jadeo los ojos le brillaron y supe que había sido lo correcto me puse de rodillas en ese momento me di cuenta que no había preparado un discurso ni nada romántico para decirle por lo que me quede callado un momento sintiéndome como un estúpido.

-Bella cariño sé que posiblemente no estemos en el lugar más romántico ni en una cena ni en nada como había pensado que seria y no diría nada si me rechazas por eso pero llevo días pensando en esto y bueno….- mierda no sabía ni lo que le estaba diciendo - ¿quieres ser mi esposa Isabella Swan?- le dije mierda me arrepentiría toda la vida de no haber hecho algo romántico.

Silencio no se cuánto tiempo llevaba de rodillas pero el tiempo en si desapareció para mí al no saber la respuesta de la mujer que amo.

-Siiiii- grito mi Bella luego de unos instantes yo solo me dedique a ponerle el anillo en su mano izquierda me pare y la abrace di vuelta con ella le di un beso que me supo a miel dulce pasión y amor especialmente amor solo Dios sabia cuanto la amaba y en tan poco tiempo pero el tiempo era lo de menos en estos instantes. Terminamos el beso cuando escuchamos los aplausos de alguna parte de la habitación y en esos instantes recordé que no había cerrado la puerta del consultorio de mi padre cuando entre.

Bella y yo nos giramos hacia dónde venían los aplausos y cuál fue mi sorpresa que casi todo el personal de pediatría estaba allí mi hermosa novia nooo! Error mi prometida se pegó más a mí con la cara sonrojada.

-bueno veo que ya se enteraron de la noticia espero que sepan que todos estarán invitados a la boda- les dije Jessica y Lauren nos miraban con cara de odio pero me dio realmente igual este era el momento más feliz de mi vida luego de unas cuantas felicitaciones de parte de mi secretaria de los ayudantes en la sala de operación de Bella algunas personas más pudimos cerrar la puerta.

-me alegro de lo hayas hecho Edward- me dijo mi padre y se acercó para felicitarnos con la pequeña bebita en sus brazos que miraba para un lado y para otro.

-ya lo tenía pensado es más el anillo tenía 2 días de andar en la guantera del coche porque no sabía en qué momento se lo iba a pedir- le dije a mi padre y me gire para ver a Bella que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y yo me acerque para darle un beso y le dije al oído

-sabes eres lo que más amo y no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo para pedírtelo le dije y ella me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso.

-no saben cómo se pondrá tu madre cuando se entere y más cuando le diga que yo presencie todo se va morir- me dijo mi padre riéndose y sabía que mi madre se enojaría un poco porque él había estado en la primicia de todo y no ella.

-bueno eso es mi madre imagínate a Alice Dios no quiero ni saberlo como se pondrá-le dije yo también riéndome seguimos hablando un poco hasta que la pequeñita se hiso notar

-bueno creo que la pequeña Lizzy también nos quiere felicitar-dijo mi Bella y yo me gire a verla por cómo había llamado a la bebe

-¿Cómo… la llamaste?- le dije tartamudeando.

-bueno si no te molesta claro la podemos llamar Elizabeth como su madre- me dijo un poco apenada.

-no pudiste escoger mejor nombre cariño- le dije poniéndome de pie para luego agacharme a la altura de donde estaba la bebe recostada en los brazos de mi futura esposa.

-bueno papa creo que nosotros nos retiramos- le dije.

-si la pequeña Lizzy creo que tiene hambre- nos dijo Bella sonriendo.

-si claro vayan solo recuerden que antes de irse tienen que firmar los papeles para poder llevársela a casa yo llamare a servicios infantiles para informarles que Bella está comprometida y que ustedes se harán cargo de la pequeña Lizzy- nos dijo sonriendo.

-gracias papa cualquier cosa me avisas- le dije pasando mi brazo por los hombros de Bella que cargaba a la pequeña Lizzy en sus brazos y nos dirigimos hacia el área de los pupilos para poder darle de comer ya íbamos llegando cuando alguien me hablaba por el intercomunicador.

-doc. Edward Cullen por favor presentarse a pediatría. Doc. Edward Cullen por favor presentarse a pediatría.

-no sé porque me están llamando si estoy en mi di libre- le dije a Bella

-será porque usted acaba de pasar de estar soltero con novia ha comprometido- me dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-y no solo a estar comprometido si no que atener a una hermosa hija- le dije guiñándole el ojo. Por lo que ella se rio más fuerte.

-ve cariño nosotras estaremos esperándote en los pupilos- me dijo guiñándome también y siguió caminando yo me di la media vuelta y camine a pediatría haber que necesitaban.

-felicidades ex doc. Sexy buscado por todas las perras de este hospital- me dijo Anna cuando llegue.

-ohhh gracias Anna creo que ya no necesitare sus servicio de espanta perras- le dije yo también partiéndome de la risa.

-bueno y porque me llamaban le dije

-no creo que ha olvidado algo- me dijo

- no Anna no traemos nada Bella y yo- le dije y pensando en que podía haber olvidado.

-bueno pues- me dijo y se agacha sacando algo de una caja- creo pequeña cosita hermosa que tu dueño ni se acuerda de ti- le dijo a la perrita que habíamos acabado de comprar con Bella hoy por la tarde.

-ohhh es cierto lo siento Anna pero con todo este ajetreo de que me caso de la pequeña Lizzy que se me olvido esta hermosura- le dije.

-así que Lizzy ¿eh?- me dijo Anna

- si Bella pensó que sería agradable ponerle el nombre de su madre y que para ella significaría mucho y yo creo que tiene razón- le dije ya siendo una persona seria

-si la verdad es que si y mejores padres no podría tener- me dijo Anna

-bueno Anna creo que Teno que ir a ver a mi futura esposa e hija para recordarles que tenemos esta preciosura por aquí y que ha de tener hambre – le dije.

-claro dámela yo la cuido mientras vuelven solo era un recordatorio- me dijo y me quito a la pequeña perrita negra de mis manos yo me dirigí a los pupilos y cuando entre vi la imagen más hermosa mi prometida estaba dándole de comer a la pequeña Lizzy y se miraban hermosas. Me quede un tiempo más observándolas luego me acerque y le di un pequeño beso a cada una

-que era tan urgente – me pregunto Bella con una gran sonrisa.

-solo nos querían recordar que habíamos dejado una pequeña inquilina en recepción con Anna- le dije y ella se acordó porque su cara mostro preocupación.

-pero ella está bien ¿no?- me dijo

-claro que si cariño Anna la está cuidando como si fuera de ella- le dije.

-me alegro yo creo que deberíamos de ir a buscar a tu papa para poder irnos porque tendremos que pasar al súper a comprar pañales, pamperes, seriales, la leche especial biberones, un pijama y….-di un salto cuando Bella grito.

-Edward no tenemos cuna ni el cuarto donde dormirá nada- me dijo con una voz y cara de preocupación yo no podía parar de reír me encantaba que ella se comportara como una madre para la pequeña Lizzy y sabía que sería la mejor madre del mundo y yo tratare de ser el mejor padre para la pequeña.

-Vamos con mi padre antes de que cierren el centro comercial- le dije viendo mi reloj eran las 4 de la tarde aún teníamos tiempo.

**Hola chicas!**

**Espero que este capi les guste tanto como a mí el escribirlo siento la demora pero tratare de actualizar más seguido el siguiente capi ya lo tengo empezado y lo publicare el domingo 2 de septiembre. Más tarde subiré el capítulo 3 de uss. California que ya casi termino de traducirlo espero que también les guste.**

**Espero sus comentarios tomatazos lo que sea ¿hay alguna sugerencia?**

**A las personas que comenten les enviare un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capi.**

**Las quiero**

**Lily **


	16. de compras

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando llegamos al consultorio de mi padre de nuevo mi papa aún estaba hablando por teléfono pero nos hizo señas de que nos sentáramos. Luego de unos 5 min termino la llamada.

-siento mucho la demora-nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-no hay problema Carlisle- le dijo Bella

-bueno ya hable con servicios infantiles y lo que dijeron fue que se alegraban de que ustedes pudieran cuidarla que por el momento solo tendrán la custodia temporal y que cuando se casen entonces tendrán la custodia total de Lizzy ahora que se la lleven la niña quedara de una vez con sus apellidos solo que con cierta cláusula para que no salgan del país con ella si aún no están casados-nos dijo

-me alegro que no hayan pesto muchas pegas en el asunto- dije.

-si la verdad fue porque los conocen y que porque Elizabeth logro decírmelo enfrente de mucha gente.

-qué bueno Carlisle esto…podemos firmar ya e irnos es que no hemos comprado nada en la casa para Lizzy hay que comprar pañales y otras cosas y….-mi papa interrumpió el gran monologo de Bella con una carcajada.

-lo siento hija pero me alegra mucho de que ya estás en el papel de mama- le dijo mi padre y Bella estaba roja como un tomate. Mi papa llamo por el intercomunicador a su secretaria para q nos trajearlos papeles.

-buenas tardes- dijo Jacqueline la secretaria de mi padre.

-pasa yaqui- le dijo mi padre.

-aquí esta lo que me pido doc. Cullen- le dijo y le tendió los papeles.

-gracias- le dijo mi padre y Jacqueline se retiró.

-bueno tienen que firmar aquí- dijo mi padre poniendo una hojas frente a nosotros- y otra aquí- dijo señalando otra hoja. Primero firme yo y sostuve a Lizzy mientras Bella firmaba.

-bueno entonces eso es todo- dijo mi padre cuando terminamos de firmar los papeles.

-gracias Carlisle- le dijo mi Bella acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejía.

-bueno váyanse ya antes de que cierren el centro comercial – le dijo a Bella riendo por lo que ella se puso roja.- pero como nuevo abuelo consentidor y opacando un poco la furia de mi esposa no compren nada de inmuebles solo escojan lo necesario para este fin de semana Esme y yo les regalaremos lo demás y Alice rosalie y Esme se encargaran de la decoración- nos dijo

-claro abuelo digo perdón papa- le dije riendo – no queremos ver cómo te sacrifica mi madre –le dije.

- ahí tú no te salvas cuando le cuente cómo y en donde se lo pediste esas 3 mujeres te sacrificaran poco apoco- me dijo aún más mi padre riendo.

- está bien – le dije riendo también porque todo lo que hablamos de las mujeres de la familia era cierto- creo que debemos irnos ya es un poco tarde- le dije viendo mi reloj y ya eran las 5

-claro vayan que Dios los acompañe- nos dijo.

-a dios Carlisle- le dijo bella cuando salimos del consultorio pasamos a traer a la pequeña perrita que habíamos dejado con Anna bajamos por el asesor hasta el parqueo no sé porque no se me ocurrió cuando baje por el anillo. Le abrí la puerta a Bella puse la pequeña perrita en el asiento de atrás en la cajita que nos habían dado en la perrera y maneje hacia el centro comercial no quedaba lejos pero habían muchas cosas que comprar todo el camino fuimos en silencio excepto que de vez en cuanto la perrita ladraba o los gorgojos de Lizzy cuando eso pasaba Bella y yo cruzábamos la mirada y sonreíamos. Cuando al fin llegamos al centro comercial estábamos en un dilema la pequeña perrita iban a ver lugares en donde no nos dejarían entrar con ella por ejemplo la tienda de ropa.

-amor solo no entremos a las tiendas que no nos dejen entrar con ella además esto solo compraremos lo necesario para estos días luego yo creo que Alice con Rosalie me arrastraran para comprar y Esme también así que solo lo necesario- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso.

-está bien – le dije agarrándola de la mano. A la primera tienda que entramos fue a una de ropa afortunadamente la vendedora le encanto la perrita y ella la cuido mientras nosotros comprábamos escogimos pijamas vestiditos un par de zapatitos de los cuales me enamore al solo verlos unas cuturinas gorros calcetines suéteres. De todo un poco la verdad no me contuve al ver un pequeño león de peluche inmediatamente lo eche a la canasta que llevábamos Bella solo me miro y yo me encogí de hombros por lo que ella se rio compramos daipere mantas impermeables para la cama talcos loción de bebe shampoo la verdad yo ni miraba los precios de las cosas que agarrábamos solo echaba lo que me gustaba para ella y lo que Bella decía que le podía quedar.

-amor yo creo que con esto tenemos para más de un fin de semana- me dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-pero… pero… hay tantas cosas bonitas- le dije poniendo mi mejor puchero por lo que ella solo negaba y reía mas fuerte.

-Edward quieres que tu madre rosalie y Alice te maten- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y eso me hizo desistir así que me acerque a la caja para pagar.

- son 760 euros- me dijo la vendedora al escuchar el precio Bella casi se ahogaba por lo que reí saque mi tarjeta de crédito y se la di a la vendedora y Bella me miraba seria.

-que pasa amor- le dije dándole un beso en la nariz.

- es que es mucho dinero- me dijo un poco triste.

-amor eso no es nada de lo que voy a gastar consistiendo a mi pequeña y hermosa princesa le dije dándole un pequeño beso a Lizzy que aún seguía dormida.

-pero la próxima vez yo pago- me dijo en un tierno puchero por lo que yo me reía a carcajadas.

-Edward cállate- me dijo Bella mirando a Lizzy que se removía entre sus brazos.

-ups lo siento – le dije

-señor- dijo la vendedora con una gran sonrisa- firme aquí por favor me dijo.

-claro- le dije y me acerque a donde estaba ella me señalo donde y firme me entrego la tarjeta y como 10 bolsas con todo lo que habíamos comprado y tome a la pequeña perrita. Seguimos caminando hasta que entramos a otra tienda de bebe.

-amor me esperas aquí iré a dejar las cosas al carro en todo eso escoges lo que quieres le dije

-claro ve pero no te tardes- me dijo dándome un beso y me di la vuelta y camine hacia el parqueo la verdad no estábamos muy lejos ya que había el carro cerca de las gradas eléctricas que llevaban hacia las tienda deje el montón de bolsas en el baúl y volví hacia donde había dejado a bella cuando llegue me la encontré escogiendo los biberones y una pequeña pañalera para salir pero aún no se decía cual le gusta mas

-esta me gusta más- le dije señalando la pequeña pañalera color morado lila que decía amo a mi papi y tenía una imagen de una joven chineando a una bebe

-era de suponerse- me dijo Bella dándome un pequeño beso y tocando mi mejía con la mano libre. – esta está bien le dijo a la vendedora yo me gire para ver que más había en la tienda cuando vi un pequeño estuche que traía 2 walki tolki así que agarre un paquete y se lo di a la vendedora y como prácticamente solo eso nos faltaba le dije que cobrara.

- son 253 euros- me dijo pero Bella me gano y le dio su tarjeta de crédito.

-Bella- le dije yo algo enojado o quería pagar por todo lo que le compráramos a Lizzy

-te dije que yo quería pagar- me dijo mirándome con ternura.

-pero amor yo quería hacerlo- le dije con un puchero por lo que ella se paró en puntillas y me dio un beso.

-aquí esta- nos dijo la vendedora Bella me dio a Lizzy y se acercó a firmar mientras yo miraba a nuestra pequeña era tan hermosa.

-nos vamos amor- me dijo Bella.

-claro cariño- le dije dándole a Lizzy y agarrando la compras y puse mi mano sobre sus hombros ya íbamos de salida cuando vi que había una tienda de mascotas y me acorde que no le habíamos comprado nada a la perrita por lo que jale un poco a Bella.

-que pasa Edward- me dijo sin saber porque nos habíamos parado.

-no le hemos comprado nada a la pequeña perrita le dije.

-hay es cierto estábamos tan metido en Lizzy que no me acorde que andábamos con ella me dijo.

- lo se cariño- le dije entramos a la tienda le compramos una pequeña casita bueno no tan pequeña pero la vendedora dijo que ella no iba a crecer mucho así que esa fue la mejor le compramos un hueso para que lo mordiera su comida especial y 2 tazones uno parra su comida y otra para el agua también compramos una cadena para sacarla y le compramos un collar pero le teníamos que poner un nombre y eso nos tomó un poco de tiempo pero al fin me decidí y le pusimos Blacky porque era toda negrita.

Luego de allí si nos dirigimos hacia la casa Bella iba tan cansada que se durmió a la mitad del camino pero sé que todo el esfuerzo valdrá la pena la dejaría descansar mañana hablaríamos teníamos que decirle a mi familia y también a la de ella teníamos que fijar la fecha de la boda organizar nuestros horarios para que todo concuerde teníamos tanto que hacer, lo mucho que nos esperan estos meses pero juntos nada nos podrá separar.

**Hola chicas**

**Decidí publicar ahora ya que en la semana estuve muy ocupada y no les pude mandar el adelanto que les prometí una vez más lo siento mucho. Gracias a todas por comentar. Espero que le guste este capi y espero poder publicar el otro domingo. Con uss california lo siento pero los capítulos son un poco largos y con poco tiempo siento que no avanzo al traducir pero ya llevo 17 pag. un poco más de la mitad espero poder publicar mañana o en su defecto el lunes pero no pasa de esta semana gracias por entender y apoyarme. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Las quiero **

**Lily **


	17. reorganizacion familiar

Capitulo 17.

Reorganización familiar.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa primero baje a la pequeña Blacky para que conociera el lugar, luego baje las cosas de la pequeña Lizzy luego los pequeños platos y la casita para la Blacky y luego me dispuse a despertar a las bellas durmientes que estaban en el auto.

-Bella cariño ya estamos en casa- le dije moviendo delicadamente su brazo para no despertar a la pequeña Lizzy. Y nada no se despertaba así que me acerque delicadamente para no despertar a mi pequeña y la quise tomar entre mis brazos cuando de repente sentí una mano sobre mi espalda y me di cuenta que mi hermosa prometida ya se había despertado al sentir que le quitaba a la niña.

- lo siento no quería despertarte- le dije- pero tenía que bajar primero a Lizzy para cargarte a ti.

-bueno cariño no era necesario que me cargaras solo tenías que hablarme- me dijo y yo reí.

-cariño te hable varias veces y es más hasta te moví el brazo y no despertaste.- le dije y ella poco a poco se fue sonrojando, yo me acerque acaricie sus mejías y le di un tierno beso.

-lo siento edd- me dijo saque a la pequeña Lizzy de sus brazos para que ella pudiera bajarse del auto. Al llegar a la sala mi pequeña despertó y miraba para todos lados reconociendo el lugar mi Bella se sentó en el sofá yo le di a la pequeña para mientras que yo acomodaba el montón de compras pero la Blacky latió así que supe en ese momento que tendría que empezar con ella ubicándola en su casa que la moví en un espacio de la cochera le puse su plato de comida y su recipiente para el agua fui hasta mi cuarto con una de las cosas nuevas para hacer espacio en el armario para la ropa de Lizzy cuando entre no sabía por dónde empezar y me di cuenta que necesitábamos una casa más grande que poco a poco mi familia había crecido de un día para otro ayer solo éramos Bella y yo y ahora tenía una hija y una pequeña mascota. La vida cambia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero me gustaba mucho el giro que dio amaba a Bella en el poco tiempo que tenía con ella era hermosa y sabía que mi dinero no le importaba era la mujer perfecta para mí. Salí de mis pensamientos y me deje una nota mental necesitaba hablar con la agente de bienes raíces de la familia revise que de mis cosas las podía mover a otro cajón y creo que pase arreglando todo como una hora la verdad no había logrado mucho ya que mi ropa era bastante culpa de Alice y bueno Bella también tenía bastante asique con cuidado fui ordenando la ropa de Lizzy sus pocos juguetes lociones pámperes talcos cremas fui a dejar su shampoo a nuestro baño estaba algo ocupado acomodando todo cuando escuche voces abajo asique baje rápidamente para ver quién era y para mi sorpresa eran mi madre hermana y mi cuñada.

-hola que sorpresa- dije cuando termine de bajar las escaleras pero cuando puse un pie en la sala mi madre Alice y Rose estaban en fila reclamándome y con una cara definitivamente mi padre tenía razón.

-Edward Antony Cullen Masen como se te ocurre pedírselo de ese modo ahhhh- fueron los primeros reclamos de mi madre.

-y peor mama enfrente de todo el hospital y de mi padre y ¿Por qué rayos no se te ocurrió pedirme ayuda para la compra del anillo? Definitivamente te salvaste solo porque el anillo me encanta y le da tanto a ella…- no sé qué más siguió rezando Alice porque Rose la quito de enfrente y empezó a gritarme.

-y ¿Cómo se te ocurrió no decirme a mi yo que se supone que soy tu mejor amiga ohhhh? Ese es el aprecio que me tienes gracias Eddy- me dijo definitivamente Rose estaba enojada porque ella solo me decía Eddy cuando estaba enojada porque sabía que no me gustaba que me digieran así. Pero de repente la pequeña del hogar se hizo notar después de tantos gritos

-hey señoritas calma que ya despertaron a la pequeña Lizzy- les dije la aparte para ver a Bella queriendo calmar a la bebita. Así que me acerque más y la tome de sus brazos y me puse a arrullarla y hacerle mimos para que se quedara calladita pero aun así mas lloraba de repente sentí que me la quitaron de mis brazos mi madre y Alice estaban jugando con ella y Rose se tapaba los ojos y jugaba con ella.

-pero veamos porque esta señorita no deja de llorar eh… - dijo mi madre la revisaron y luego se quedaron paradas y se rieron.

-lo que pasa chicos inexpertos es que la pequeña quiere cambio de pañal- nos dijo mi madre mirándome a mí y a Bella

-donde están las cosas de ella- me pregunto mi madre.

-en el cuarto de nosotros- le dije. –vamos te enseñare donde. Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro cuarto y mi madre Rose y Alice dieron un grito y empezaron de nuevo.

-Edward que es esto no tienes nada arreglado para Lizzy eres un desconsiderado mal padre. Como se te ocurre por lo menos deberías de tener un impermeable para la cama.

- no definitivamente esta noche no duermes aquí ni lo que resta el fin de semana arreglaremos esto. CHICAS MANOS A LA OBRA- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo y luego se pusieron a reír esta casa sería un desorden total el fin de semana.

- vamos Edward alista tus cosas y las de Bella que nos vamos- dijo mi madre con una cara de no hay nada más que decir y yo como buen niño obediente me puse a guardar todo en la maleta cuando iba a guardar las cosas de Lizzy me gritaron

-noooo Edward dije las cosas tuyas y las de Bella no las de Lizzy ella tendrá todo nuevo el día lunes que aparezcan por aquí

-Pero mama acabamos de venir del centro comercial de comprarle las cosas a ella y a la Blacky.

-quien es Blacky -pregunto Rose.

- ohhhh ha de estar bien dormida estuvo correteando todo el día ha de estar cansada.

-pero y quien es Edward.- pregunto Alice otra vez

-es una pequeña cachorrita que fuimos a comprar hoy en la mañana antes de saber de lo de Lizzy

-ohhhh Edward hijo que grande se hizo tu familia- me dijo mi madre.

-mama si nos vamos de fin de semana tendremos que llevarla no la podemos dejar aún es muy pequeña.

-pues claro idiota como la íbamos a dejar -me dijo Alice- vamos quiero verla dijo impaciente. Agarre la maleta y baje hasta la sala donde se encontraba Bella sentada viendo televisión con la perrita dormida en sus piernas.

-veo que estas bien acompañada- le dije

-hola cariño es que como tu madre y las chicas se llevaron a Lizzy la Blacky vino hacerme compañía- me dijo sonriente acariciándole la cabeza a la cachorrita.

-bueno cariño hemos sido obligados a desalojar esta casa por todo el fin de semana-le dije

-y eso- me pregunto

-mi madre y hermanas quieren decorar la habitación de invitados para que sea el cuarto de Lizzy y quieren q sea sorpresa asique hemos sido invitados a un fin de semana en casa de mis padres.- le dije riéndome

-bueno cariño era de esperarse así como son- me dijo en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos que ya casi era 3 meses había aprendido a conocerlas tan bien que quizás ella las conocía más que yo.

- así que hay que guardar la casita de la Blacky otra vez en el coche y sus platos para que pase cómoda haya aunque sé que le gustara más porque es más espacioso.

-si cariño es cierto antes el departamento era grande para nosotros y hoy se hizo pequeño- me dijo sonriendo.

-bueno pues ya sabe futura señora Cullen tenemos que ir buscando un nuevo hogar.

-ohhhh Edward me encanta saber que pronto seré una Cullen más tenemos que avisarle a mi madre espero que puedan viajar y ohhhh Jake tengo tiempos de no verlo hay que avisarle también- me dijo

-si cariño con calma la otra semana podemos empezar a ver los preparativos de la boda qué opinas que sea en uno meses nos casaríamos en Diciembre.

-ohhhh claro que me encanta yo siempre quise casarme en diciembre.

-bueno ya dejen de hacer planes que quiero ver a cierta cachorrita que aún no me han presentado- dijo Alice bajando las ultimas gradas con Lizzy entre sus brazos y mi madre y Rose detrás.

-claro dijo mi hermosa prometida poniéndose de pie y dejando en el suelo a la pequeña cachorrita que tenía en las piernas.

-ohhhh pero si es una cosita hermosa- (foto en mi perfil) dijo Alice dándole a Lizzy a mi madre y ella caminar hacia la perrita. Se acercó la tomo en sus brazos y se puso a jugar con ella luego se acercó Rose.

-cuanto tiene pregunto mi madre.

-tiene 1 mes 17 días más o menos según nos dijeron en el pet shop- le dijo Bella

-pero es hermosa- dijo Rose -cuando tenga cachorritos el primero es mío- y eso me admiro mucho Rose no era muy fanática de los perro aunque a mi sobrino Lucas le encantaban.

-y eso Rose-le pregunto Alice.

-es que Luc y Emment quieren uno y siempre yo me opongo pero esta cachorrita es hermosa.

-si si quieres te puedo llevar donde la compramos allí hay mas ya que se acerca el cumpleaños de Luc.

-ohhhh eso seria un grandioso regalo para el puedo comprar uno de raza igual que la cachorrita para que tengan crianza.

-si eso es genial- dijo Ali dando saltitos por todos lados.

-pero no tienen que ser hermanos- le dijo mi madre – que sea de misma raza y a todo esto que raza es Edward- me pregunto.

-es french podle mixtada con cocker – le dije

- ohhhh puede ser un cachorro cocker negro quedaría hermosos los cachorritos.- dijo Ali

-bueno creo que es hora de irnos ya que es un poco noche ya casi son las 8: 30 y está lindura tiene que dormir –dijo Rose todos nos pusimos en marcha yo subí las cosas de la cachorrita junto con nuestra maleta Bella se encargó de subir a la cachorra mi madre se subió con nosotros llevando ella a Lizzy y Rose y Alice se fueron en el carro de Rose este fin de semana seria increíble…

**Hola! Chicas regrese.**

**Lamento tanto haberlas echo esperar pero he estado ocupada con la universidad y la inspiración andaba volando en algún lado pero aquí estoy de regle.**

**Aún hay alguien por aquí que me quiera regalar un comentario? Recuerden que por cada comentario les mandare un adelanto por imbox si hay alguna sugerencia háganmelo saber. Bueno esta historia ya casi llega a su fin son 24 capi más el epilogo pero les tengo una propuesta o pregunta creen que quedaría bien una mini secuela de unos 12 capi. ¿? O sería demasiado ya saben espero sus respuestas en comentarios si veo que hay varia gente que me apoya con la secuela la continuo y si no pues esperare inspiración con otra nueva historia.**

**La traducción de uss california publicare el día domingo así que las espero chicas.**

**Las quiere **

**Lily **


End file.
